Antarctica
by Transformers 0
Summary: This is Antarctica! It is "Happy Feet", but in a Parallel Universe! It is something new! It is more darker, more edgier, more deeper, more epic, and more breathtaking! If you like (or LOVE) "Happy Feet", give "Antarctica" a try!
1. The Song became Love

**Hello and welcome to my first ever story! Special Thanks to StarSource who inspired me to join Fanfiction. This is Part I of My Version of Happy Feet. Hope you like it, enjoy it and review it. Please go easy, I am a **_**young one**_**.**

* * *

**Antarctica**

**The Song became Love**

**_"Once there was a way to get back homeward."_**

Sometimes we feel small. Useless, helpless - like the Universe doesn't need us.

**_"Are the stars out tonight?"_**

Well that's how the hero of our story felt. Unwanted and unloved by almost everyone, and those who would help him could only offer so little.

**_"Once there was a way, to get back home."_**

As our hero grew up, opposition and resentment towards him only grew worse.

**_"I only have eyes."_**

But our hero managed to rise against all odds and use the talents that made him unique to show everyone that they can shine, in their own time, in their own way.

**_"Sleep, pretty darling. Do not cry."_**

This is his story.

**_"And I will sing a lullaby."_**

* * *

At the bottom of the Earth, there is an enchanted place called Antarctica, where the dazzling beauty of snow and ice reign supreme for eternity. Many penguins, rather tall, were waddling to a special place: Emperor Land. They had black feathers on their backs, white ones on their underbellies, and yellow, gold and orange ones around their upper bodies, necks and heads. They were the Emperor Penguins. And all the males were focusing on one female: Norma Jean.

The young female adult belted out her heartsong:

_"You don't have to be beautiful,_  
_To turn me on._  
_I just need your body, baby,_  
_From dusk till dawn."_

Three males tried to court her with their own songs – all failed.

_"You don't need experience,_  
_To turn me out._  
_You just leave it all up to me -"_

Another male tried his song about having eggs with her. Norma Jean was appalled, but quickly regained her composure.

_"You don't have to be rich_  
_To be my pearl._  
_You don't have to be cool_  
_To rule my world._  
_Ain't no particular song_  
_I'm more compatible with._  
_I just want your extra -"_

At that moment, Norma Jean saw 30 emperors following her!

"Boys! Boys! Give a chick a chance!" she cried out. Then a familiar voice rang out. Someone she knew since they were little. In fact, they were even in the same class together. Memphis.

_"Well!_  
_Since my baby left me,_  
_I found a new place to dwell._  
_It's down at the end of lonely street –_  
_At Heartbreak Hotel."_

As far back when he was a chick, Memphis always did a little dance when he sang. No one knew why, and no one approved. But as long as he could sing, all would be fine. And although a few would admit it, all of them thought it was cute. Memphis continued his heartsong.

_"And I said:_  
_I'm feeling so lonely, baby._  
_I'm feeling so lonely._  
_I'm feeling so lonely..."_

_"I could die,"_ sang Norma Jean in reply.

Could it be, both penguins thought to themselves, that our heartsongs match? Both were best friends since chickhood, but it never occurred to them once in their lives that they were destined to be together, forever.

**M:** _"You don't have to be rich, to be my girl."_  
**NJ:** _"You don't have to be cool to rule my world."_  
**M:** _"You rule my world."_  
**NJ:** _"You're the particular song I'm compatible with."_  
**M:** _"I just want your -"_  
**Both:** _"- extra time, and your kiss!"_

The two met in the middle of a heart formation, formed by the other penguins surrounding them. They were both crying tears of seemingly eternal joy. They nuzzled their beaks happily, a penguin's kiss.

And the last word of their heartsong hung in the air, forever.

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter done! I hope you like it, and review if you wish.**


	2. The Love became the Egg

**Well, I like doing this: I'm on to my second chapter already! Again please read 'n' review!**

* * *

**The Love became the Egg**

**_"His mom and dad met in the usual way. The song became love… and love became the egg."_**

It was time for the Great Exodus: a time when all the soon-to-be mother penguins will leave for the sea to catch food for their soon-to-be babies.

"Memphis? You got it sugar?" asked Norma Jean. Out of all the other mothers, she was the most worried.

"Oh yeah, safe and warm," Memphis consoled his fretful soulmate.

"Remember, if it's a girl, you pick a name for it. If it's a boy, I want it named Mumble."

"Why Mumble?"

"It's a different name. It isn't overused, or overrated. It's brand new, in a perfect way."

"Alright, honey."

"Hold it tight now," Norma Jean said softly, "Are you gonna be okay daddy?"

When the moms left for the Big Fishing Season, the dads stayed home to do Egg Time. It is serious: utmost care and full attention are needed. And you must have a patient, calm mind and all your wits around you. You can't lose concentration, even for a second. If you fall down with your egg, or get separated from the group, may the Great 'Guin help you.

"Sure thing, honey. We'll be waiting for you, right here on Lonely Street."

Norma Jean smiled a sad smile before waddling off to join the other females. She started off their goodbye song:

"_I love you more and more,_

_Tell me why._

_I miss you so…_

_Don't wanna let you go._

_I never can say goodbye boy…"_

* * *

As the females trudged on for weeks, the sun set. While the males huddled together, the sun set. Norma Jean waddled up to her best friend, Michelle.

"I suppose you got Maurice?" Norma asked.

"Yep. And you ended up with Memphis?" Michelle replied.

"Uh-huh. I sure did. But I'm really worried. Memphis has a great heart, but he isn't exactly the sharpest beak in the bunch."

"Like when he tripped up when he was singing his heartsong for the first time, _as_ well as dancing."

The two girls laughed, remembering how baby Memphis fell head first in to a snow bank after tripping off a ledge. He was trying to do, as he called it, "a flipper roll". Of course, he was then bullied for his clumsiness, until Viola, Michelle, Norma Jean, Maurice, and Mrs Astrakhan put a stop to it. The good ol' opera singer, Mrs Astrakhan, was their teacher at Penguin Elementary.

"Don't fret yourself, Norma. After all, Maurice will be there to look after your lovebird, like he always has."

"Thank you, Michelle," the younger penguin replied, "You are always the good friend to go to, especially when you need comforting."

"No problem, Norma," the older one smiled.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back with the males…_**

_"I'm feeling so lonely, baby…"_ sang a plaintive voice.

"Don't sweat yourself, Memph," Maurice soothed his younger friend.

"But I miss her, Maurice. And I-I'm worried for her," mourned Memphis.

"You just need to keep one eye on the distance, and one eye on your egg, buddy. You can't keep both eyes on only one of your objectives."

"Yeah, I guess so," Memphis replied, cheering up a bit, "Thanks big buddy."

"Don't tease yourself. When you were a chick, you were _very incredibly_ tiny!"

"Yeah. Then I became the tallest ever Emperor!" chuckled Memphis in a cheeky voice, "Even taller than you!"

Maurice smirked. "Just take a rest, _little one_. I'll watch over both of our eggs."

"Thank you," sighed Memphis sadly, the memories of Norma Jean slowly creeping back into his mind. But fatigue soon got the better of him, and he drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**I'm on a roll! Second Chapter is done already! Please don't forget to read and review!**


	3. Kiss of Death

**Well, I'm back! Now I'll just go straight into it! Remember to read and review.**

* * *

**"Kiss" of Death**

"Wake up! Wake up, Memphis!" urged Maurice, "Noah's starting our prayer time again!"

"When all others leave!" boomed Noah, the oldest penguin, as well as leader of the Emperor Penguin colony.

"We remain!" chanted the colony.

"When the sun vanishes!" cried out the leader.

"We remain!"

"Heed the wisdoms, brothers! Make a huddle!" the wizened Emperor commanded.

"Warm thy egg!" chanted the council. The council was made up of old penguins (called elders), though not as old as Noah, and assisted him in leading the colony, as well as keeping order and peace and pleasing the Great 'Guin.

"Make a huddle!" boomed the leader once more. Then the elders joined him in another command.

"Share the cold!"

And with this, the whole colony formed a circle, the older penguins on the inside, and the younger ones on the outside. But Maurice and Memphis were separated in the formation.

"Will you be okay, Memph?!" shouted Maurice over the deafening blizzard.

"Don't worry about me, Maurice! I'll be fine!" Memphis screamed back. Though Memphis knew deep down in his heart that he was afraid. Very, very afraid. He wanted to be next to Maurice in the huddle, but he would have to argue with the council, and he didn't dare do that!

"Each must take his turn against the icy blast, if we are to survive the endless night!"

Prayer Time had begun.

"Raise your voices, brothers! Give praise to the Great 'Guin! He who puts songs in our hearts, and fish in our bellies!"

Through the dead of the night, the colony's prayers were answered, as the magnificent Great Guin appeared from the Heavens, and started giving his graces. But one mind wasn't concentrating. Memphis.

He was dreaming of Norma Jean, trying to drown his sorrows, trying to ease his suffering. He was thinking of Norma Jean's heartsong, the song that defined her, and the song that made her who she was. In his mind he was envisioning her, sweetly singing her song to him once more. But then he did something foolish beyond any penguin's imagination, beyond any father's imagination. He started dancing to the song in his heart. While holding his egg.

_"You don't have to be rich,_

_To be my pearl._

_You don't have to be cool,_

_To rule my world._

_Ain't no particular song_

_I'm more compatible with._

_I just want your extra time_

_And your kiss – of DEATH!"_

"Huh? That ain't right," mused a bemused Memphis. Then he tripped and dropped the egg, and the precious gift of life inside it.

"NO! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" he cried out in despair as his egg rolled away. He wasted no time in chasing after it, knowing he only had seconds before the cold took away his child, forever. He belly-slid down a small slope, finding his egg at the bottom. He could have sworn he heard a chick crying inside. _Oh how could I let my clumsiness get the better of me?!_

"It's okay. It's okay," he said to his egg, hoping that it wasn't now an empty shell, devoid of life. He inspected the egg for damage. "No harm done, see?" he said to himself, though deep down he didn't really know if everything was okay _inside_ the egg. Memphis assured himself one more time as he waddled back into the huddle. "No. We're cool. We're cool here."

_Memphis knew the cost of his mistake, for there was a wisdom that stood above all others: **NEVER. EVER. DROP. YOUR. EGG.**_

_Of the many thousands who sang through the seemingly never-ending night of winter, it was Memphis who cried out most fervently, to turn the Earth and bring back the Sun._

And as Memphis sang the loudest of all the emperors, he swore to himself that he could hear Norma Jean's voice in the distance…

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 3 for you. Now I wonder what will happen to Memphis' egg…?**


	4. Penguin Gods

**I'm back, my older, fellow story writers! The new youngling has a new chapter here! (Special Thanks to Kara Crane for inspiration!)**

* * *

**Penguin Gods**

**POV – The Chick in the Egg**

The chick was snuggling up for another nap in it's warm shell of an egg. But today it wouldn't get that nap. The chick in the egg was suddenly tumbling down and around into the freezing snow. The chick didn't even have a chance to groan as it's tiny heart started to beat slower and slower…

* * *

**POV – The Great 'Guin**

He looked upon all of his children fondly, like any God would. From the hyperactive Adelies, to the militaristic Chinstraps, to the afro-like African Penguins, he watched over all penguins. He was despairing for all of their futures.

For as much graces He could give out, for as much fish as He could grant to his children, the humans kept taking away. The humans took away their bounty, their land, all for their own deeds.

_The humans are too excessive_, the Great 'Guin thought sadly to himself. For indeed, the penguins' grave fate was tragic indeed. If humans didn't stop: no icecaps would remain, no fish would roam the sea anymore, and all the penguins in the world would be damned to extinction.

_If only my children could communicate with the humans, to speak their tongue. If only the humans could understand, they'd choose to stop._

This sad theme repeated itself in life, over and over again. It was spinning like a broken record. Already, millions of generations of His children had passed, each newer generation suffering more than the last.

_If only the humans understood._

The Penguin God sighed inwardly, and resolved to give as much graces to his children as the Laws of Nature allowed. As the "Endless Winter" tore down the Emperor Penguins' ranks, 'Guin heard a song not for worship of him, but of a lonely husband (obviously Memphis) crying out for his wife. Memphis then made a fatal mistake and dropped his egg. The Great 'Guin saw the chick's life start to ebb away...

_No! This can't be! I will save this chick. He will be my re-incarnation. And while his Gift of Song will take longer than others to emerge , he will gain an even greater gift: The Gift of Dance. Maybe, just maybe, the humans might finally understand. The gift will be in his feet. They will become Happy Feet for him. He will express the Song of his Heart through his Happy Feet. And I will send the Ancient Wisdoms and my Aura as extra gifts for him. While he may be ridiculed for his oddities, his dancing, and his lack of a Heartsong, in time he will end up the wisest of them all. He will be a Hero. He will be a Savior. For he is my re-incarnation._

* * *

**POV - The Great 'Guin (continued)**

Then the Great 'Guin realized another important matter. _If that dropped egg carries my re-incarnation _–_ my wife, 'Guiness, and my son, Altibur, should also be re-incarnated. _Spotting Maurice (Memphis' best friend) and his egg, the Great 'Guin re-incarnated his wife into the other egg.

To be able to give his wife's aura to Maurice's egg, 'Guin would have to delay the birth of the chick for a few more days. But once the chick had hatched, she would have a power even _greater_ to that of 'Guin's re-incarnation.

* * *

**POV - Normal**

And so it was done. 'Guiness's re-incarnation was in Maurice's egg. And 'Guin's re-incarnation in Memphis' egg.

Maurice's egg would hatch the most beautiful penguin girl that the world would ever lay eyes on. She may be the late-hatcher, but she would be full of elegance and grace.

Memphis' egg was saved from the brink of death. It would hatch a living god, with legends about him that will be told long after his death.

But for now, his gifts were safely sealed inside his soul. And while his first year would be full of hardships and struggles, he was chosen by The Great 'Guin himself to become a Saviour... in time.

* * *

**Well, how did you like going darker and edgier in "HAPPY FEET"? The next chapter will be updated soon.**

**Again, special thanks to Kara Crane for the inspiration!**

**("Salvation" based on "His Chosen Savior".)**


	5. Hope

**Here is Chapter 5. It is focusing on the mothers' return, as well as expanding on the back-stories of Memphis, Norma Jean, Michelle and Maurice.**

* * *

**Hope**

Miss Viola, a junior teacher at Penguin Elementary as well as leader of this year's Great Exodus, made her shrill hooting call. It was time to leave. Norma Jean and Michelle bounded out of the water.

"Now is that all of us, dearies?" Viola shouted.

"We're all present and accounted for, Viola," a female next to her replied.

"We should start trekking back now. With the winter storm delays, as well as a low number of fish to catch, the best estimated time to return is _**now**_."

"Righty-o," replied Miss Viola. She knew that both the fathers and children back at home would starve to death if the mothers didn't return anytime soon.

* * *

_(A Few Weeks Later…)_

Now, Norma Jean had been thinking about Memphis just as much as he was thinking about her. She was also thinking about her egg, what had happened to it, and whether the chick would be a boy or girl. She anxiously sped up her pace, as if she knew something terrible had happened. In fact, she always waddled quite fast when she was stressed. The last time she had been this stressed was when she was a young chick at Penguin Elementary. She had to stop some showboating chicks from bullying a young Memphis.

* * *

_Flashback Starts_

_(5 years ago…)_

* * *

Memphis was quite the chick. He had been the last to hatch that year. He had also picked up a few weird dance moves. Though everyone else around him tried to get him to stop, Norma Jean thought that her younger friend's habits were adorable. She wouldn't let anyone tell him otherwise.

One day, it happened. They were at Penguin Elementary, learning to find their own heartsongs. Mrs Astrakhan had asked her to go first. The small chick stuttered first, and then she found her rhythm.

_"You don't need experience,__  
__To turn me out.__  
__You just leave it all up to me,__  
__And I'll show you what it's all about."_

Young Norma Jean waddled to the very front, in front of all the impressed girls and the wooed boys.

_"You don't have to be rich,__  
__To be my pearl.__  
__You don't have to be cool,__  
__To rule my world.__  
__Ain't no particular song__  
__I'm compatible with.__  
__I just want your extra time,__  
__And your kiss!"_

She ended her last note in a high, angelic voice. Everyone clapped their flippers for her. Mrs Astrakhan was most impressed.

"Very good, my darling!" she said in her Russian accent, "Now who'd like to go next?"

"Can I try? Can I try? PLEASE!" said a tiny voice. Everyone looked down at the front row, at the source of the voice. It was Memphis. Whisperings rattled through the crowd of chicks. Lots of jeering came from the boys.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Letting that dancing weirdo sing?!"

"He's the youngest! Make him come up last!"

But some of the girls were whispering too. To be honest, none of the whisperings were positive.

"He isn't my type."

"He isn't even my size!"

And it was true. Before this generation grew up, Memphis was the shortest chick. But he didn't care.

"Okay, young Memphis, darling. Come up and show us your heartsong," said Mrs Astrakhan. At those words, Memphis strode up to the front.

_"Well, since my baby left me,_  
_I found a new place to dwell._  
_It's down at the end of lonely street,_  
_At heartbreak hotel._

_And I said: I'm feeling so lonely, baby._  
_I'm feeling so lonely.__  
__I'm feeling so lonely,__  
__I could die."_

The others were starting to think differently now. Maybe Memphis had potential after all. The young chick saw this in their eyes. And now he felt so happy, he let all his energy loose! He started rockin' and rollin'!

_"Hey now, if your baby leaves you,_  
_And you've got a tale to tell,_  
_Just take a walk down lonely street_  
_To heartbreak hotel!"_

But little Memphis did not see the small slope behind him. He tripped, rolled, and landed headfirst in a small pile of snow. At this scene the whole class burst into hysterical laughter. Except for Maurice, Michelle, Viola, and especially Norma Jean.

"Stop it! You're hurting his feelings!" Maurice bellowed. Still, the class continued laughing.

"Yeah! Behave yourselves, would you!" Michelle agreed. But still the class laughed.

"Can't we talk this over? We're all a bunch of good chicks, aren't we?" Viola politely asked, but secretly seething with fury.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Norma Jean shouted, all of her patience used up. Her eyes flared with an anger that no young chick should ever have to feel. And finally, the laughter started to die down.

"Class! I will not tolerate rude behaviour at the expense of a fellow classmate!" scolded Mrs Astrakhan. She waddled over to Memphis to pull him out. The poor chick was kicking his tiny legs in a futile attempt to get out.

When Mrs Astrakhan did pull Memphis out, his head was quite wet, as it was soaked with snow and tears. At the sight of this, the class finally knew the severity of the situation. As soon as Mrs Astrakhan put him down, Memphis waddled away from the class as fast as a young chick could ever waddle. He wanted to be alone, to forget this screw-up. Norma Jean immediately followed, not waiting for anyone's response.

As Mrs Astrakhan was stunned by what just happened, the two young ones were out of sight before she could call either of them back here. As Maurice and Michelle attempted to follow, she held out her big flipper in front of them.

"Darlings, I think the two need to sort this predicament out on their own. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, okay," the two sighed.

"But one thing: What is a 'predicament', Mrs Astrakhan?" Michelle asked.

"I'll tell you later, sweetie. But now it is time for some serious business."

And with that, Mrs Astrakhan shot a glare to the class. The chicks shuddered as their glowering teacher waddled back to them...

* * *

Norma Jean found Memphis hiding in a little ice cove. The poor boy was still sobbing.

"Please leave and let me be, Norma! I'm a freak!"

"No!" Norma replied sympathetically. "The class was stupid to laugh at you! Stupid, I say! You're gonna be one of the best singers in all of Emperor Land, I just know it!"

"Gee, you really think so, Norma Jean?" came the teary response.

"Absolutely, positively, and most definitely! And you can rock and roll to your own heartsong as well!"

At these kind words, Memphis rushed out of the cove and put Norma Jean in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you Norma Jean! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It was no problem," Norma Jean blushed a bit, "Besides that, I- uh... I- I... I kinda love you!"

Although she was still a chick, Norma Jean decided to express her feelings for Memphis right then and there. Besides, no one was looking.

"I wanted to say this as well: I love you too," Memphis spluttered out.

Both chicks were blushing now. Then they realized they were still hugging each other. Both let go, albeit unwillingly.

"That felt short," Memphis said.

"Don't worry, I know how we can make it last longer!" replied Norma.

"How?"

Norma Jean smiled, and then she started to sing.

_"I'm feeling so lonely baby."_

Memphis quickly caught up.

**M:** _"I'm feeling so lonely. I'm feeling so lonely –"__  
_**Both:** _"I could die."__  
_**M:** _"You don't have to be rich, to be my girl."__  
_**NJ:** _"You don't have to be cool, to rule my world."__  
_**M:** _"You rule my world."__  
_**NJ:** _"You're the particular song I'm compatible with."__  
_**M:** _"I just want your –"__  
_**Both:** _"– extra time, and your kiss!"_

And on that beautiful dusk, the two chicks' beaks locked and they shared their first kiss.

* * *

Flashback Ends…

* * *

As Norma Jean remembered her first kiss with Memphis, hope spread in her heart. She need not worry about Memphis or her egg, for the Great 'Guin would take care of them, watch over them, and protect them. Even if she didn't know what the future would hold, she could always hope for the best. Because no one should ever give up hope, even in their darkest hour.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 5 for you! Hope you liked the back-stories! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Birth of Mumble

**Birth of Mumble**

Happy thoughts were all in the fathers minds now! The Time of Hatching was now only hours away. Memphis looked down at his egg solemnly. _I hope you're alright in there, little one._ He hadn't forgotten his mortal sin. Memphis quickly scanned his egg one more time, looking for any cracks. Thankfully, there were none.

_**Except**_ for a tiny crack at the bottom… a crack that no other penguin could ever have seen…

* * *

"My egg has hatched!" a voice cried out joyfully. It was Colin. Out of all Emperor Penguins, Colin was sworn by others to have been seen as the most obese of their kind yet. Not that obesity is bad for a penguin, of course. You have to be hardy and stocky if you are to survive the winter with your egg.

"Is it a boy or girl?" another father inquired.

"A boy," Colin replied, "And his name shall be Seymour."

"Da?" baby Seymour called out, trying to get his father to help break himself out of his shell.

"That's it, son," Colin encouraged, pecking on the eggshell too. After a few more seconds, Seymour was finally out.

"Come to daddy!" Colin said.

"Da!" Seymour said ecstatically, as he snuggled up into his daddy's pouch.

* * *

_**And so the days went by. More eggs hatched.**_

* * *

Memphis awoke with a start. He looked down at his egg. Thumping sounds vibrated through the heavy winter air. _My egg is hatching!_ He laid his egg gently down in the snow. The thumps grew louder and louder. The egg shuddered and shivered. Suddenly a little foot popped out from the bottom of the egg. _I thought we break our eggshells by using our beaks_, Memphis wondered to himself. Another foot popped out and the egg stood bolt upright and started jigging around.

"Well that's different!" Memphis noted.

"Look out! Mind your step! Egg coming through!"

The egg hip-hopped it's way to a small slope, slid down and across a small patch of ice and up a concaved ice formation. It whirled off the tip of the overhang and smashed onto a soft patch of snow. A baby chick emerged, none the worse for wear.

"You okay?" a voice called to him.

"Freezing! Freezing! All freezing!" the small chick replied.

"Oh, you'll get used to it, son," Memphis said. He recalled what Norma Jean had said to him before she left: _"If it's a boy, I want it named Mumble."_

"Come here, Mumble!" Memphis called.

Baby Mumble jigged and hip-hopped all the way to where his father was standing. Some bystanders commented on the unnatural scene. A baby penguin jumping up and down on the spot really fast? Ludicrous!

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What are you doing there, boy?" Memphis asked, once Mumble finally got to him.

"I'm happy, Pa!" Mumble said joyfully.

"But what're you doing with your feet?" Memphis pointed his flipper at Mumble's still-dancing feet. Mumble looked down.

"Well, they're happy too!"

"I wouldn't do that around folks if I were you, son," Memphis whispered in a low voice. Other penguins were looking at them ominously.

"Why not?" asked Mumble. He was confused at the sudden lack of happiness in his father's voice.

"Well, it just ain't penguin, okay?"

"Okay," responded Mumble, with a mature and serious tone, which was quite surprising coming from a newborn chick.

"That's a good penguin. Now get under here, get warm," Memphis smiled. Mumble started to charge, ready to dive into his father's pouch for warmth.

"Oh, but watch the beak!" Memphis cried out in alarm, "The beak! The beak! Beak! Beak! BEAK! AAH! The beak…"

Mumble only poked his head out of the pouch and chuckled. Memphis groaned in pain.

"Okay. Good boy…"


	7. Rejection

**This chapter is a bit more solemn, guys.**

* * *

**Rejection**

The days passed. And still more eggs were hatching. Mumble was learning how to walk on his own.

He was waddling around, not too far away from his father, Memphis. Memphis was looking for a particular penguin.

_"Where is Maurice? I think his chick would like to meet Mumble,"_ Memphis thought.

"Mumble?"

Mumble turned to look at his dad.

"Yeah, Pa?"

"Would you like to meet a friend of mine? And perhaps his chick would like to be friends with you too!"

"Oh I'd love that!" replied Mumble happily.

Mumble hopped on his father's feet and waddled away with him.

Memphis spotted Maurice just inside a cave of ice. He wondered why his best friend wasn't out there with his chick, enjoying the sun with the other fathers and children.

Then he saw the _**unhatched**_ egg lying forlornly at Maurice's feet.

"Mumble?" Memphis whispered, "You should probably go and play with someone."

"Why, Pa?"

"Me and Maurice just need to have a private talk."

Then Mumble also spotted the unhatched egg lying down in the snow. Putting two and two together, he realized that someone like him had just died. Worse still was the fact that they had died _before_ they had even gotten the chance to _live_. He knew that he shouldn't intrude in such a heartbreaking matter.

"Okay, Dad," he replied solemnly.

Mumble hopped off his father's feet and waddled off to find someone else to play with.

* * *

Mumble soon forgot about what his dad had told him and started doing his "Happy Feet" again. He soon spotted a younger boy chick standing not far away with his own father. Mumble tapped over to them.

"Hello! What's your name?"

"I'm Cliff."

"I'm Mumble. Do you like to tap-dance?"

"What's that?"

Mumble showed, rather than told. His feet did all the work. Wild and free, he was happy.

But Cliff's father – who's name was Digory – was not amused.

"Cliff, it is time to go check on "The Return"," Digory ordered.

"What's that?" both chicks asked in unison.

"Oh… It's… Something you'll find out with your own father, lad. Now Cliff, come on."

"Okay, Daddy!" Cliff replied, waddling off to his father. Mumble was left feeling a little disappointed that his new "friend" had to go so soon. Cliff hopped on his father's feet. As they left Mumble behind, Digory bent his neck down to talk seriously with his son.

"Cliff, you must never spend time around that blue-eyed chick again."

"Why not?"

"Because the elders won't approve."

"But why not?"

"Just listen to me and stay away from him! Those blue eyes give me the chills, and I'm pretty sure that others feel the same way. That boy has a dark and icy secret in his heart," the father ominously stated.

"Alright, Daddy," said Cliff, feeling slightly fearful.

* * *

Mumble decided to try making friends with someone else. He spotted another chick, slightly older than himself. This time it was a girl.

"Hello, I'm Mumble!" he called cheerfully.

"I'm Ella. Pleased to meet you," the girl chick quipped, "What do you like? I like school. They teach us many things there. How to sing, how to swim, how to belly-slide, how to survive the Antarctic wilderness, how to fish – Oh! I'd love to learn how to fish. Even though our Heartsongs are the most important lesson to be learned at school, I love eating fish! And squid! And krill! Hey, do you know any types of fish?"

Mumble decided that this blather-beak had droned on long enough.

"And by the way, it is most char–"

"Actually, I quite like to do "Happy Feet"."

"May I inquire as to what that is?" Ella asked politely.

"Oh, it is very fun! And it's really quite easy!" Mumble replied, setting his feet in motion.

_Tap-tap-tap-tippity-tippity-tap-tap-tap-tap-tippity-tap-tippity-tap_ went Mumble's feet.

Ella giggled at the unusually interesting sight. And pretty soon, she started getting into the rhythm of the beat.

_Tap-tap-tap-tippity-tippity-tap! Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tippity-tippity-tippity-tippity-tippity-tap!_

"Ella! Stop that un-ladylike behavior right now!"

"Coming, Papa!" Ella sighed, "Gotta go! See you, Mumble!"

Mumble sulked silently as he watched Ella hop on her dad's feet. Once again, he was by himself with no one to play with.

"Ella," her father told her, making sure the blue-eyed chick couldn't overhear, "You want to make me and your mommy proud right?"

"Uh-huh."

"When your mother first sets her eyes on you, you want her to think that you are the perfect gift for her. Am I right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then be a good girl and don't do whatever you were doing with that boy. Something _strange_ is going on with him."

"Alright, dad," Ella replied sincerely.

* * *

Mumble assured himself that, third time lucky, he would find a friend to play with. He soon spotted the biggest, plumpest Emperor Penguin chick that he had ever laid his eyes on in his first few days of life.

The chick was standing tall on a slope. The slope's gradient was slightly sharper than Mumble expected, though Mumble still got to the top with relatively little difficulty.

"Hi, I'm Mumble. And who are you?"

"Seymour, son of Colin. And the eldest chick out of _our_ generation, little one," the chubby hatchling replied, in an epically-failed attempt to sound stout.

"Nice to meet you, Seymour. May I ask what you–"

"Nice to meet you, Seymour, _sir_," ordered Seymour.

_Now here's a jerk_, Mumble thought to himself. He recalibrated his approach.

"Do you like to tap-dance, _Sir_?" Mumble inquired, putting heavy emphasis on the _"__sir"_ part.

"And what is that ridiculous thing you speak of?"

Slightly offended, Mumble replied, "It ain't ridiculous! Just check this out!"

And Mumble set his feet in motion once more.

_Tap-tippity-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tippity-tap-tap-tap._

"My views hold. It's a _stupid_ thing to do," Seymour rudely remarked.

"You're stupid! And you can't tell me what to do!" Mumble shot back.

"I can and I will. I'm the oldest chick out of our generation."

"Then I guess I will be going on my way, then," Mumble snorted.

"Wrong. I _order_ you to be going on your way, _then_," Seymour snarked.

"Fine! I will!" Mumble shouted.

"No backtalk! Go!" Seymour bellowed back.

Mumble fumed his way down the snow slope.

* * *

"Maurice?" Memphis asked softly, "Is your egg alright?"

"I don't think it is, buddy," Maurice sighed mournfully. He felt utterly depressed.

"I just don't understand it. I never dropped my egg during the "Forever Winter". I mean, I sheltered it with all the effort I could muster. And I always appealed for more time at the huddle's centre. More often than not, I was allowed in. I mean… just… why?"

Memphis saw the emotional toll on the face of his best friend. And his soul flinched with some guilt. He knew Maurice would never drop his egg. But he himself did. Why was his egg able to hatch, when he made the worst sin ever imaginable, while Maurice, who guarded his egg with his _life_, wasn't as fortunate? He tried to comfort him as best he could.

"It… well… it just happens sometimes, Maurice. Whether we drop our eggs, or we don't – or whether we gave it lots of warmth, or not as much – it is ultimately the will of the Great 'Guin."

"Yeah, I guess so," Maurice said despondently.

"I mean, you and Michelle had the hardest time fishing. You're quite small as an adult, despite the fact that you were taller than most others, even _me_, when we were chicks. I mean, genetics might have played a role in this. I mean, you and Michelle aren't exactly the most durable of Emperor Penguins… And by the way, the fish supply is getting worse every year. Food shortage also plays a vital factor in the nourishment of the egg."

Memphis then realized that he was being a blather-beak.

"What I'm saying is… it isn't your fault," he concluded solemnly.

"I know… That's all I needed to hear. Thank you, my friend. But… I just don't think that a happy child was meant for me…"

Maurice couldn't control his sorrow any longer. Tears spilled freely from his eyes.

Memphis trembled even more with his own guilt and grief. He couldn't stand seeing Maurice so detached. But then he had an epiphany. If his Baby Mumble was the living example of a miracle (he remembered his mistake of dropping the egg on that fateful night), then maybe – just maybe – Maurice's egg might still have a shot.

"But hey, give it a chance. Give it one more day. As I said, if it's the will of the Great 'Guin…"

"I… I will try," Maurice responded blankly, still snapping out of his depression.

"Well… I've got to find my son, now," Memphis stated, slowly making his way toward the cave's opening. At the entrance, he turned back once more.

"Just don't lose hope, buddy!" Memphis called encouragingly.

Although Memphis would never hear, Maurice's spirit resonated with renewed hope. And he did say something, albeit only to himself.

"I won't lose hope. I won't."

* * *

Mumble couldn't have felt more rejected. He tried asking lots of chicks, older and younger than himself, if they wanted to play, or even just spend time with him. But their fathers would always come along and take their son or daughter away, saying that they needed to eat, or that they needed to report to the elders, or that they needed to report to the teachers, or that they needed to check when the moms would be returning, or that they needed to do some special duties with their child. But Mumble sensed that the rift he had with the other families went deeper than just the daddies needing their chicks for "special duties".

Just what were these "special duties", anyway? And even more bewildering, what was a "mom"?

Just then he heard his dad's voice calling for him.

"Mumble, boy? Where are you?"

Mumble followed the voice.

"I'm here, Pa."

"Ah, there you are! So did you make any friends?"

"I don't think I'm welcome, Pa," Mumble muttered sulkily, "Every time I meet some other chick, their daddies keep shunning me."

Memphis was slightly concerned when he heard this, but he was pretty sure that his baby son was just exaggerating. Besides, there _had_ to be _some_ families that would welcome Mumble with flippers out wide and heads held high. For now though, he just had to make the best of a bad situation and do what a dad does best – being there for their child.

"I'm sure you'll find a friend soon, Mumble," Memphis sympathized, "Every cloud has a silver lining."

Baby Mumble cocked his little round head to one side, and thought very hard.

"And that means…"

"Every problem has a solution. Just hang in there – strong, firm, and resolute."

"I'll try, Pa."

"That's my boy. Now it's time to settle down for the night."

And as the golden sun set over the majestic landscape of Emperor Land, three certain penguins put their worries aside. Every day would bring new surprises, and new challenges, for all of them. They just had to be ready.

* * *

**Review if you wish, my friends. It is your choice. And if you do, I will largely appreciate it.**

**("Blather-Beak" is the Penguin equivalent of "Motor-Mouth", LOL!)**

**Signed: **Transformers 0


	8. Birth of Gloria

**This chapter's more cheerful and ends on a high note!**

* * *

**Birth of Gloria**

Baby Mumble awoke as a bundle of nerves. He was starving! He crawled out of his dad's pouch and pulled his dad's left leg. He needed to eat _this moment_!

"Pa, I'm hungry!" howled the young, blue-eyed chick. Memphis awoke with a start.

"Wait? What?" he stuttered out.

"I need to eat!" called Mumble.

"Oh! That's right! I have some curd for you to eat," recalled Memphis.

Curd is a liquid substance, consisting of protein and lipid, which is produced by a gland in the throat of the father penguin. It is a special reserve of food if the mothers do not return early. Yes, it must amaze you that the dad would save this reserve for his child and not eat it himself, even after fasting for more than two months. It shows you just how much a loving father would sacrifice for his child.

* * *

After breakfast, Memphis and Mumble made their way to the ice caves. They both hoped that they wouldn't find a mourning penguin residing in the caves. But when they arrived, their hopes were dashed. Maurice was still there. And he had given up on his egg. It was now lying behind a small pile of snow, unloved and unwanted.

"Oh… Maurice… Mumble, you might want to hop off, but don't stray this time. Just stay here," Memphis instructed, his voice quieting to a whisper. Mumble obeyed and, sadly gazing at the unhatched egg, he hopped off.

_"What a waste of life. What a waste of… a friend,"_ reflected Mumble. The mood was somber and melancholic. Maurice and Memphis waddled outside. _"I have to try something… something,"_ Mumble decided, his brain whirring into action, and his heart beating ever so strongly. By now, his "Happy Feet" had become linked to his mind and heart. If he was in a state of deep thought and contemplation, his feet tapped with a slow, steady, rhythm.

_"Tap-tappity-tappity-tap"_ went Mumble's feet.

_Tap-tappity-tap-tap-tap-tap-tappity-tap._

_"Tap-tap-tap"_ went the egg.

"Huh?" Mumble glanced with disbelief at the egg. Had it been _tapping_? He tapped his feet again, hoping that it was true – that it really was alive.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tappity-tap_ went his feet.

_Tap-tap-tap_ went the egg – again!

"I have to tell Sir Maurice about this!" Mumble thought excitedly. And just like that, he was away, as quick as the thought that had just settled itself into his mind.

* * *

"Just let it all out Maurice – it's okay," Memphis soothed, as Maurice sobbed into his shoulder. _"Why did this have to happen to him?"_ Memphis asked the Heavens. _"Just… why?"_

Just then, Mumble came scurrying out of the cave. He had something big to tell.

"Your… egg… sir… Maurice…" panted Mumble breathlessly, "I… heard… something! It's… alive!"

"C-Can it be true?" Maurice asked. Now it was _his_ turn to look to the Heavens. "Please 'Guin, let it be true!"

And with that, Maurice barged off to see his egg. Memphis looked at Mumble.

"Boy, are you sure it's… it's… really alive?" he questioned.

"Of course it is! I just did my "Happy Feet"… and then voila! It's starting to hatch! Come on, I'll show you what I did, Pa!"

Mumble briskly waddled back inside, intending to waste no time.

"Well, I guess this is a spectacular miracle to behold," Memphis said to himself. But before he went in, he looked to the sky and said, "Almighty Great 'Guin, I thank thee for blessing Emperor-Land with your grace, and by your will, may we persevere through good, and through trying times. Amen."

* * *

"So, chap, what did you do to wake up my egg?" Maurice inquired to Mumble. Memphis had made his way back in, and now all three penguins were watching Maurice's egg with keen interest and renewed hope.

"I did this, sir," replied Mumble. He started doing his "Happy Feet" with his feet. But then he remembered. Suddenly casting his eyes downwards, he spoke slowly and quietly.

"But I don't think my Pa will like it, Mr Maurice," Mumble murmured. But Memphis was willing for his son to do his jig, if it meant saving Maurice's chick.

"Just this once, Mumble, for Maurice. And more importantly, for his child," Memphis encouraged. Mumble, now relieved, inhaled deeply and shifted his focus to the mission that lay before him.

"Okay, now follow me," he said to the egg.

_"Tap-tap"_ went Mumble's feet.

_Tap-tap-tap_ went the egg in reply.

_Tap-tap-tap_ went the happy feet.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_ rattled the egg.

"Look!" gasped Maurice, for his egg was quivering.

"I can hear it!" Memphis proclaimed joyously.

_Tap-tap-tap-tappity-tap-tap-tap-tap_. Mumble concentrated hard and orchestrated his tapping feet for the climax.

_Tap _–_ tap_ – CRACK!

A piece of eggshell was dislodged and a tiny, yet visible crack appeared. The three penguins cheered and rejoiced. Mumble quickly came to aid the newborn. He broke off more pieces of eggshell with his beak, until finally a tiny chick plopped out. Its eyes were shut tight, as it was still adjusting to this whole new world.

"It's a girl!" Memphis declared. But Mumble didn't hear his father. He was gazing at the miracle before him. Yesterday, the egg was dead, but now it was _alive_, and now it was standing before him as this little bundle of _cuteness_. He felt protective of it. He never wanted any harm to come to it. And it _was_ quite tiny – it was the smallest Emperor Penguin chick that he had seen in his life. Mind anyone, not just Mumble's life, but Maurice's and Memphis' too.

"So? What's her name?" Memphis asked Maurice.

"Her name will be Gloria. Michelle picked that special name for our special baby," Maurice replied, looking affectionately at his newborn daughter.

"Come here, Gloria," he called, opening his pouch for her. Baby Gloria followed and found herself warm within seconds of entering. She cooed and chirped in delight.

But Mumble was confused.

"Why isn't she talking? Doesn't she know how to talk?"

Memphis and Maurice chuckled.

"Some hatchlings are different, son," Memphis pointed out, "You were born earlier, you have blue eyes, and you broke out of the egg using your feet. Since Gloria is the last to hatch, she will be the last to learn how to talk. Everyone is different."

"Okay, Pa," said Mumble.

"We should probably leave them to bond right now, Mumble," Memphis whispered. He beckoned for Mumble to hop on his feet. Mumble did so, and they made their way outside.

"See you around, Maurice."

"Goodbye, Memphis. And thank you."

* * *

Mumble was overcome with happiness. Not only had he saved Gloria's life, but he had watched her hatch, and he had made friends with her.

"Looks like there is at least someone to appreciate me around here," Mumble thought to himself.

But he also felt a _stronger_ feeling. He felt like he should take it upon himself to take care of Baby Gloria. He wanted to be near her always, to protect her always. He wanted to hold her near and dear to his heart. He wanted to _love_ her always.

Mumble made a promise.

_"I will always be there for you, Gloria. If you need me, I'll be there. I love you, Gloria. Forevermore."_

Promise now done, Mumble turned his mind back on the lifetime of fun he and this newborn chick would have together.

What never occurred to Mumble was that once a baby learned how to talk…  
…it would never stop.


	9. Tranquility

**This chapter goes into depth of the blossoming love between Baby Mumble and Baby Gloria.**

**Background Music = Music played in a Setting. Not Sung by any of the Characters.**

* * *

**Tranquility**

Mumble waddled as fast as his little legs would carry him. He was going to visit Gloria today. His very happy feet were giving him quite the speed boost. He was approaching the cave fast. But when Mumble arrived he heard Gloria wailing in a full-blown cry. Maurice was desperately trying to soothe her.

"Oh honey, please don't cry. Don't cry," he pacified. But Baby Gloria still kept sobbing. She had been crying for so long that Maurice's brood pouch was soaked with tears. Incredibly desperate now, Maurice spotted Mumble at the entrance and seized his opportunity.

"Gloria, look over there! It's Mumble!"

Immediately, Gloria's incessant wailing changed to a frantic moaning, though she gave no indication that she would be stopping any time soon.

"Uh, Mr Maurice?" asked Mumble nervously, "This may not be the best of times, but I was wondering if I could play with Gloria?"

That was all Maurice, and Gloria, needed to hear. "Well, what are you waiting for, honey?" Maurice asked his baby girl. Gloria chirped happily and made her way to Mumble. When she was next to him, she made happy giggling sounds. When Mumble smiled back, she cooed with perpetual happiness and innocence. Then she shuffled off into the outside world for the first time.

"Thank you, Sir!" Mumble joyfully shouted, running after Gloria.

* * *

**Background Music:  
****I know how the Moon must feel  
****(– by Hummie Mann)**

_I know how the Moon must feel,  
__Looking down from the Heavens,  
__Smiling at the silly things,  
__We put ourselves through.  
__Missing magic each day,  
__And not seeing the wonder,  
__That's how the Moon must feel._

_I know how the Moon must feel.  
__Starry-eyed and contented.  
__Everything is beautiful,  
__As it all should be.  
__Far away from it all,  
__Never needing to hurry,  
__That's how the Moon must feel._

* * *

The two hatchlings played for hours. They played hide and seek, tag, and jumble tumble. Mumble slid down a slope and set his happy feet in action. He saw Gloria trying to do the same. He waddled over to her. "So you really like my happy feet?" Mumble asked. Gloria giggled. "Can you say my name?" Mumble inquired, "Say Mumble. MUM-BLE."

"MAM-BOL," Baby Gloria replied.

"No, no," laughed Mumble, "It's MUM-BLE!"

"MUM-BLE!" Gloria chirped in reply.

Mumble then realized that he had just taught Gloria how to talk! "Follow me, Gloria!" he called out to her, restarting his happy feet again. "Okie-dokie, Mumble," Gloria obeyed, doing her own little adorable dance. But the sun was already low in the sky. Mumble suddenly realized the horrible predicament they were in.

The two chicks were lost. It was getting dark. They were at the entrance to Emperor-Land. And worst of all, a blizzard was picking up. "We're lost…" Mumble gasped. Gloria didn't need to be told twice. Her instincts turned to words and tears.

"Mumble! Daddy!" she cried. Tears were flowing from her eyes and she shivered in the howling winds.

Mumble cuddled her with his flippers, his own instincts kicking in. He spotted an Elder, not too far away "Don't worry. I know what to do! But I need you to be brave! You have to let me go for help!"

"No!" sobbed Gloria. Her tear-filled golden eyes darkened with fear.

_"She doesn't want to be alone,"_ realized Mumble.

"Gloria," responded Mumble gently, "You won't be alone."

"I won't?"

"I promise."

Trying to be brave, Gloria let go of her best friend's flipper. Mumble nodded at her encouragingly, and then he ran off to find the Elder. "Sir! Sir!" he shouted desperately. Mumble remained calm, despite his tension. He was in the eye of the storm.

* * *

Surprised and horrified to hear a child's voice, the Elder quickly turned and shuffled towards Mumble.

"What are you doing out at a night storm, young one?! You should be with your father!" the Elder yelled, trying to make himself heard over the storm.

"My friend and I are lost, sir! I went to you for help! What do I do now?!" Mumble shouted.

"Find your friend! And come with me!" the Elder instructed. Mumble obeyed and scurried away as quickly as he could. He hoped with all his heart that he hadn't lost Gloria. The snowstorm raged on, the blizzard battering his body, snow getting into his eyes and stinging. Mumble saw white.

"_No sign of Gloria!" _he panicked to himself.

There were only swirling walls of white. Mumble's heart sank in guilt and despair. _I promised! I promised!_

Suddenly, a frightened voice whistled in the wind.

"Mumble! Mumble!"

"Gloria!"

Through the white-out, Mumble saw Gloria. He grabbed her flipper.

"Come on! We can't stay here! Come with me!"

* * *

The two hatchlings made their way back to the Elder. Sighing in relief when they came into sight, the Elder turned his attention to Gloria. Her tiny body was shivering and her fluffy down feathers were covered in a thin coating of frost and snow.

"Please help her!" begged Mumble, "I'll walk right next to you. She can ride in your pouch!"

"Brilliant idea, lad!" the Elder commended. After making sure that little Gloria was safe and warm in his pouch, he gave the order to proceed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Memphis and Maurice were looking desperately for their two chicks. "Oh, Memphis!" cried out Maurice, in mental agony, "I hope they're alright!"

"They will be!" Memphis reassured, "Mumble knows what to do!"

"Yes he does!" a deep voice boomed. Startled, Memphis and Maurice spun around. An Elder was there. Inside his pouch was Gloria, and next to them stood Mumble, strong and firm. "And I'm pretty sure you're proud of him too!" the Elder continued.

"I am!" Memphis cried out, walking briskly to Mumble and snuggling him in his own pouch. Tears of joy streamed from their eyes. "I could never be prouder."

"Oh my sweet, little Gloria!" Maurice exclaimed, hugged his daughter ecstatically, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Her baby down is snow-covered, but she'll get through the worst of it," the Elder reported, now leaving the two families. "Goodbye and goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Maurice and Memphis responded.

"Thank you!" called the chicks.

* * *

"My son, you are a hero," Memphis praised. The two fathers and children were sheltering in their ice caves. Mumble blushed at his newfound heroism.

"Oh, Pa! I just did what I had to do!" said Mumble, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"I know, but I'm just so proud of my little Mumble!" teased Memphis.

"Your dad is right," Maurice smiled, "Thank you for saving my baby girl."

Gloria was thankfully fast asleep, snuggled tight in her father's pouch. Or otherwise she would have complained of embarrassment.

"Think nothing of it, sir," Mumble replied humbly.

"Well, what a day!" Memphis yawned.

"You must be exhausted," Maurice stated matter-of-factly.

"Indeed!" yawned Mumble, "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight, my little hero," Memphis smiled.

"Goodnight Memphis," snored Maurice.

"Goodnight Maurice," replied Memphis, drifting off to sleep.

But Mumble opened his eyes one more time to gaze lovingly and protectively at the sleeping Gloria. He whispered a small, yet heartfelt prayer to the Great 'Guin.

"_Today has increased our bonds of friendship.  
__May me and my friend stay together, 'till the end.  
__May the bond between us never be broken.  
__Amen."_

* * *

That prayer was enough.

The bonds between Mumble and Gloria only grew ever-stronger.

* * *

**I recommend searching for "I know how the Moon must feel" on Youtube. It's a wonderful and magical song to listen to.**


	10. Night of the Prophecy

**Just a suggestion! X)**

**If you guys are reading my story and you like (or love) it, and you want to see my other stories, I strongly recommend favoriting or following (or **_**both**_**) to have access to my other stories, and to have my story added to your favorites list on your fanfiction account. Also you will be messaged on your Google account (if you have one) if I've either added a new chapter, or created a new story.**

**Aurora Australis = The Southern Lights**

* * *

**Night of the Prophecy**

_**"One vision can have many interpretations."**_

"Alright, mothers, we'll hunker down here for the night. Then tomorrow morning we will make the entrance to Emperor-Land."

Miss Viola's voice rang out through the amassed ranks of young female Emperor Penguins. Or what was left of them. They were all weary and exhausted, but they knew that they'd have to arrive home tomorrow, if their families' hunger was to be filled. They were _days_ behind schedule. They had spent to long salvaging for enough fish to eat. They had come across leopard seal ambushes, as well as the occasional killer whale. That reduced their ranks badly enough, but the lack of fish cut them down even more. Trying to keep up morale, the young mothers tried to clear their heads of the horrible memories of agony and screaming when a fellow female was caught in the deadly jaws of a predator, as well as the suffering and tears that came when stragglers, as well as those too hungry and weak were left behind, and left to die.

Yes, Nature's laws can be harsh, but how was compassion going to help the colony survive?

Only by letting the brutality of Nature decide their fate were others reminded of the bitter truth: That only the Strong will Survive.

It is the way of the Emperor Penguins.

But a few were brave enough to let virtue reign their lives, to let compassion determine their fate. They were brave enough not to have a frozen heart, but a heart filled with kindness and love.

* * *

Norma Jean was one of these few. As sleep overtook her, her worries drifted to her family once more.

"_What has happened to Memphis? Is he alright? What about the egg? Is _it_ alright? Am I going to have a beautiful boy, or a gorgeous girl? Do I… do I… do I even still have my family anymore? Oh 'Guin, whatever your plan is for us, I will follow your will, 'till my dying day."_

* * *

The Great 'Guin heard the young penguin's prayer of great courage and devotion. He knew that, while the future couldn't be shown to a mortal, they could catch a glimpse of it, if their heart was pure. As the Aurora Australis flashed through the sky above, so did a prophecy foretelling eternal greatness and glory, and a warning of damnation and suffering.

* * *

_"In the land of Antarctica, a Hero was born.  
__With his increasing struggles, he would always face scorn.  
__Long after he left this place,  
__Unable to be accepted by his race,  
__One will discover that,  
__While full of cynicism,  
__Love is forever always vast._

_Leaving the past behind where no one goes,  
__He'd know that Life would say "No".  
__Escaping from the dead of his dreams,  
__He found a place where sunlight forever beams.  
__And teaching a generation the seeds of love sown,  
__Preparing them for the Unknown."_

* * *

Green lights twisted and warped, changing to a blinding blue light. If there was a vision that would stay in Norma Jean's mind forever, it was that of a young Emperor Penguin falling from the sky, to his death. He crashed into the ocean, and never surfaced again.

* * *

"Time to get up, Norma," called Michelle softly.

"Oh… yes," Norma Jean replied giddily. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Here we go, girls!" Miss Viola shouted excitedly, "This morning we make the final push to Emperor-Land!"

Cheering erupted from the battalion of females. This was _it_! They would soon be home!

But as the mothers waddled on, huddled together in a group, Norma Jean shuddered at the memory of her dream. She remembered the young adult Emperor Penguin falling silently to his watery doom.

Just _what_ did this vision mean? What was it trying to tell her?

* * *

**This is just a sample of the darker and edgier motif that is still yet to come...**


	11. Do You Wanna Tap-Dance?

**I've just got this **_**cute**_** chapter here with a **_**great**_** reference to another snowy movie! Review if you want to!**

* * *

**Do You Wanna Tap-Dance?**

Dawn broke over Emperor-Land, the sun spreading it's golden rays over the proud nation. But as it was still early in the morning, all the fathers and chicks were still asleep. Well, nearly all…

Baby Gloria was now past the "crying" phase, and now into the "overload" phase. She woke up, wanting to have some company and playtime.

* * *

"Mumble?" whispered Gloria, trying to wake up her best friend, without waking up Memphis and her own father. "Psst, Mumble!"

She waddled over to where Memphis and Mumble were sleeping and placed her flippers on Mumble's shoulders, shaking him.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she beckoned. Mumble stirred and grumbled. "Gloria, it's too early. Go back to sleep."

Gloria whined softly in disappointment.

"But I can't! The sun's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" she begged. Mumble snorted. "Go play by yourself."

And with that, a playful shove from Mumble sent Gloria stumbling and falling on her back. She felt more saddened rather than sore. As she got to her feet, an idea popped into her head. She mischievously waddled back over to Mumble.

"Do you wanna tap-dance?" she asked cheekily.

Mumble's head poked out of the pouch. He smiled warmly at her.

* * *

"Okay, the coast is clear, and it's quiet," whispered Mumble, checking the surroundings outside the ice caves. But a little flipper yanked his own flipper, pulling him along. It was Gloria, darting out of the caves.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" she cried excitedly, dragging Mumble with her.

"Easy. Easy, little one," he teased. But Baby Gloria paid no attention. To her mind, once they were out, they were free!

"Do the 'Happy Feet'!" she squealed in delight, hopping on one foot and then the other. "Show me, Mumble! Show me!"

"Just follow after me, Gloria. It's really quite easy," Mumble replied kindly.

And with that, the two chicks danced together in the dawn.

* * *

**Background Music:  
****A – Team Theme  
******(– by Mike Post &amp; Peter Carpenter)****

* * *

_**(1 Hour Later…)**_

Memphis awoke with a start. He felt something, or rather _someone_, was missing. "Mumble, boy, where are you?"

Maurice woke up too. "Where's Gloria?!" he gasped.

Memphis, who had waddled to the entrance of the ice caves, spotted tracks. "These are their footprints, Maurice. Wherever the tracks lead us, we'll find them… together."

"I know, I know," replied Maurice hastily. Memphis laughed.

"No, I meant those two will be together," he smiled slyly. Maurice hooked on. "Oh, I see what you mean now," he sniggered.

The two adults followed the tiny footprints.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find their children. Mumble was as lively as ever, but now Gloria was the one who was lagging behind. She yawned sleepily and rubbed her eyes with her flippers.

"Oh dad, you found us!" called Mumble happily, running over to his father and hugging his leg. "Of course I did, son. I am your father – I know everything," Memphis laughed, "Now what have you and Gloria been doing?"

"I thought you knew everything," Mumble snickered, faking innocence. He and his dad shared a laugh, and then they turned to Maurice and Gloria.

"You're tired now, aren't you?" Maurice teased his daughter. Baby Gloria pouted and blushed.

"I'm not tired, daddy," she whined, though this was proved futile seconds later, as she let out a yawn.

"Come in here," Maurice beckoned, his flipper pointing to his pouch, "And get some sleep."

"Alright, Da," groaned Gloria, too tired to complain. She snuggled into her father's pouch. After a few seconds of feeling warm and comfortable, Gloria was fast asleep.

"I guess that'll teach my baby girl to wake up early every morning," chuckled Maurice. Mumble and Memphis laughed. Just then, the voice of Noah rang out in the crisp, cold air.

"Fathers! Take your positions!"

"Come on Memph, come on Mumble," called Maurice, leading the way to the entrance of Emperor-Land.

"Come on, Mumble!" urged Memphis excitedly, "It's time for you to meet your mom."

"Alright!" shouted Mumble joyously. It was about time for something big and special to happen. Finally it _was_ happening, and despite the fact that Mumble didn't know _what_ was happening, he had a feeling it would be exuberant. That was enough to bring a big smile on his face.

And finally, he would find out exactly what a _mom_ was!

* * *

**Did you spot the references?**

**Oh, and by the way, look up the "A – Team" theme. It is **_**very**_** catchy and **_**very**_** lively!**


	12. Wives Ho!

**Wives Ho!**

The Emperor Penguin fathers had gathered with their chicks, and they were all waiting at the entrance to Emperor Land. Today was the overdue day that the mother penguins would be returning from the sea. And heck like it was overdue! If you were a chick, you'd be crying and bawling for something to eat. If you were a father, you'd be trying to comfort and pacify your half-starved child. If you were an elder, you'd be trying to reassure _everyone else_ that they were all going to be alright – which they clearly weren't right now. If you were present, you could hear the sound of the chicks' howling shattering the peaceful morning atmosphere. Every chick was crying for food.

Except for two chicks. One was a boy, one was a girl. One had blue eyes, the other had golden eyes. There were two respective reasons for why these two particular chicks weren't crying. One wasn't crying, as he was rather stolid and stoic. The other wasn't crying, simply because she was snoozing in her father's brood pouch.

"Oh for the love of fluff! What are the other children whining about, Dad?" complained Mumble.

"Well son, best guess is that they are feeling pretty hungry. Must be a shortage of fish," Memphis replied.

"What's that?"

"What's that what?"

"What's that what-what Dad?"

"What were you asking me about, Mumble?"

"What is fish?"

"You'll see when Momma brings you one."

"What is a Mama?"

"It's a surprise, son," teased Memphis.

Maurice piped up.

"The fish shortage has been getting worse over the years, hasn't it, Memph?"

"Oh yeah. With each generation that passes, life just gets harder."

"Not to mention crappier," Maurice sulked.

Mumble listened intently to the adults' conversation, and those of the other adults around him. As he was quite a bright chick, he had already put two and two together and came to the result that fish _was_ food. And a lack of fish meant a lack of food.

_"Life just gets harder."_

His father's words echoed in his mind. Mumble witnessed all the suffering around him. No chick deserved to be starved for this long. _Not even if they're complete dorks to me – Seymour to be precise_, Mumble ruefully thought. He cast an aside glance at the still-sleeping form of Gloria, cozily tucked up in her father's pouch.

_"I really hope that Gloria doesn't have to suffer any of this,"_ Mumble prayed.

After silently praying, Mumble turned his attention to a different matter.

"So what is Mama like?" he asked his father.

"Oh you'll see," soothed Memphis, "She has a wiggle in her walk, and a giggle in her talk. And when she _sings_, it darn near _breaks_ your heart."

"She sounds wonderful," said Mumble dreamily. His feet started to tap.

"Hey, I thought I told you _not_ to do that," whispered Memphis strictly, "When you see your Mama, you _will_ stand _perfectly_ still."

"It just ain't penguin, I guess," Mumble sighed. Memphis nodded sternly.

"Boy, repeat what I said. When you see your Mama…"

"I will stand perfectly still," Mumble seethed. He knew he couldn't argue with his father. At least, for now, he couldn't argue yet...

* * *

Meanwhile, high above on the Council Grounds, the Elders had assembled to discuss their nation's current crisis. They all reported to the Head Elder, Noah.

Noah stood out among the elders. He was the oldest Emperor Penguin. And it showed. His age had transformed him into a wizened and hunchbacked penguin.

"They're so late. What is keeping them?" inquired Eggbert, one of Noah's most trusted advisors. Eggbert was referring to the late, home-coming mothers. Although Noah had no clear solution, he had a clear response to the question.

"Let us pray, brothers. For the Great 'Guin does not test us with a lean season," he instructed.

As they were settling down for prayer, someone in the lookout position shouted.

"Hey look! Over there! I see them! I see them!"

"Indeed you do!" replied Noah, his voice filled with gratitude both to that penguin and to the Great 'Guin. Then he gave the order.

"Wives Ho!" he bellowed, his voice resonating off the ice cliffs and walls and booming out into the morning air.

* * *

"Wives Ho!" called out Maurice, helping to spread the good news. A few other fathers repeated the blessed two words. This gave Mumble the urge to help as well. Hopping off his father's feet, Mumble charged towards the returning wives.

"Wives Ho!" he called out joyfully. He hadn't felt this free since – well, since this morning actually, to be honest. He wanted to feel exhilarated and useful again.

Unfortunately, he hadn't taken his dad into consideration.

"Hey! Wait! Mumble! Get back here, boy!" Memphis cried out desperately. He surged forward, trying to give chase to Mumble before he got out of sight. But the other fathers and chicks soon overloaded his sight. And the incoming females certainly didn't help matters either.

* * *

"Michelle! Michelle!" cried out Maurice. He was looking for his wife. And that was an understatement. To us humans, it's like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. Put simply, it is damn near-impossible.

But God can do the impossible. God can create miracles.

"Maurice! Maurice!" a sweet voice called to him. No, he wasn't dreaming. There, right in front of him, stood his beloved Michelle. A few tears of joy escaped Maurice's eyes.

"Michelle!" he shouted triumphantly, hurrying over to her. The two penguins embraced lovingly. Then, Maurice gently prodded his baby daughter with his beak, trying to wake her up.

"Wake up, honey. Your Mom is here," he whispered softly. Gloria stirred and stared groggily at her mother with small, sleepy eyes.

"Mommy…" she yawned, her tiny head nodding slowly in an attempt to stay awake. She really shouldn't have woken up early to play with Mumble. She really should have listened to his advice to go back to sleep.

"I named her Gloria, just like you wanted me to, dear," said Maurice. Michelle smiled. "Come here, my Baby Gloria," she encouraged her sleepy daughter.

Gloria yawned again and then shuffled her way to her mother. Once she reached her mother, she snuggled into her brood pouch.

"Mommy," she chirped quietly, happy as could be. She was also as sleepy as she was happy, and within seconds she had dozed off again.

"Aww! She's so darling!" murmured Michelle happily. Maurice beamed with pride.

"And you know what, dear? She was the last to hatch! I thought she was dead! But she was saved by Memphis' son!" chattered Maurice.

"Well, we'll be sure to thank him later!" replied Michelle ecstatically.

Both parents gazed lovingly at their baby daughter, who was sound asleep in her mother's pouch.

* * *

The discussion of the food shortage a rare subject to be touched on a few generations ago, but right now it was in the heat of the moment. The mothers and fathers, once reunited, debated over the crisis and what to do about it. Some considered trekking to a new colony and finding new fishing and breeding grounds. Others decided to wait out the predicament until fate was on their side. And finally, some found it entirely pointless to try saving themselves. A flurry of distressed and concerned voices rebounded across the Emperor Penguin ranks.

"You're not as full as I'd thought you'd be!"

"I'm sorry I can't feed you much, little one. We had pretty slim pickings out there."

"Honey, are you alright? You must rest yourself."

"The fish are freakin' hard to find! Even squid are a challenge to hunt for these days!"

"Everyone had to split up. A _lot_ of us girls _never_ made it back."

* * *

"Now this is a rough break," Mumble muttered to himself as he tried looking for both his mother and father through the dense crowds. "Apparently I haven't thought this plan through…"

He paused for a moment, deciding on his next tactic. He decided, optimistically, to start calling out again.

"Mama! Mama!"

No one replied.

"Mama!"

* * *

Memphis dashed through the crowd, darting this way and that, trying to find either his son or his wife. Or if he was lucky: both of them together.

"Mumble! Mumble! Mumble!"

No reply.

"Mumble, boy! Where are you?!" he cried out desperately.

What would Norma Jean think? He had lost their first and only son – the very gift of life they both had fought long and hard for during the Eternal Winter.

Depressed and despairing, Memphis began to sing his heartsong, hoping his wife would finally reply. For an Emperor Penguin, this was a last resort if they hadn't found their mate when he or she was supposed to return.

**Memphis:** _"Well, since my baby left me,  
__I found a new place to dwell.  
__It's down at the end of Lonely Street,  
__At Heartbreak Hotel.  
__And I said:  
__I'm feeling so lonely, baby,  
__I'm feeling so lonely –"_

Then a voice rang out, loud and clear. A voice that belonged to someone that Memphis would always love for eternity.

**Norma Jean: **_"I'm feeling so lonely,  
__I could die."_

"Hi sugar," breathed Norma Jean, her voice so sweet and gentle.

"Oh Mama, oh Mama," replied Memphis, giddy with happiness. He waddled his way over to her. They embraced lovingly.

"Oh Daddy, I've missed you!" whispered Norma Jean lovingly, before they separated. But then, an important matter crossed her mind. No one was in Memphis' pouch.

"So – where's the baby?" she asked tentatively.

Memphis gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Well about that..." he started, trying to think of an acceptable answer quickly.

Norma Jean looked expectantly at him.

"Honey, I'll find him," he muttered quietly and quickly, hoping that _**1)**_ Norma Jean wouldn't hear, and _**2)**_ she wouldn't comprehend his words. But he had underestimated his wife.

"You lost the baby! Memphis!" shouted Norma Jean. To say she was angry was an understatement.

"Mama? Mama?" a little voice called out. Memphis and Norma Jean turned around. Lo and behold, standing there was Baby Mumble.

"Aww…" cooed Norma Jean. Her newborn son was perfect – especially those crystal blue eyes. Rather than making Mumble seem odd, to her it made him unique.

"Come to Mommy!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Wait. No Mumble –" cried Memphis, but he was cut off.

At his mother's words impulse took over Mumble and he tap-danced his way over to his parents. He also couldn't help chilling it out (or for us humans, hamming it up – but penguins do not know what ham is).

"Mama! Mama! Hey everybody! I got a Mom! I got one, everybody! I have a Mom!" he shouted joyfully.

Unfortunately he was oblivious to his parents' current emotions. Norma Jean cast an aside glance at Memphis.

"What's he doing? What's wrong with his feet?" she asked.

"Oh that… that's just a little thing he's got going on at the moment. He'll grow out of it," he tried reassuring her, although his own nervousness was at the forefront as well. He quickly decided to change the topic.

"And by the way, honey, I called our son Mumble, just like you wanted me to."

Memphis' quick thinking paid off. Norma Jean was now gazing lovingly at her newborn son, who was now proceeding to hug her leg.

"Mama!" laughed Mumble, wrapping his little flippers around his mother's right leg. Norma Jean sighed contentedly.

"Oh Memphis, he's gorgeous!" she exclaimed happily. Mumble separated from his leg and looked into his mom's eyes. They were a soothing, soft chocolate brown colour that made his heart beat with joy.

"Isn't he not, dear?" replied Memphis, giving a hearty laugh.

"Look at you!" cooed Norma Jean to Mumble. Mumble giggled happily.

"I've got something special for you! Open up," she instructed. Mumble followed and opened up his stubby beak, and then Norma Jean opened her beak and bent down towards him. When their beaks met, she regurgitated a reserve of fish, squid and krill, saved just for her baby boy.

"I just love the way she does that," sighed Memphis giddily.

Following this, Mumble sighed contentedly, his hunger satisfied. Then he gave a little burp.

"Yum," he chirped, before settling into his mother's brood pouch.

The parents looked at their child. The child looked at his parents.

Then, together as a family, they gazed at the morning sky, looking forward to some more happy adventures.


	13. Captain Sense-Of-Direction

_**"****Friendship shows us who we really are."**_

* * *

**Captain Sense-Of-Direction**

"Wake up Mumble!" whispered Norma Jean, "Papa's arrived."

"Okay," muttered Mumble groggily, stepping out of his mother's pouch.

Memphis, along with the other dads, had gone to the sea for a few weeks after the mothers returned. After all, the males had been fasting for over two months while caring for their eggs.

"Well, well, well! How's my little boy doing today?" questioned Memphis cheerfully.

Mumble just shrugged.

"Fine," replied Mumble in a deadpan tone.

"Well, open up, son!" exclaimed Memphis, "Because here comes your breakfast!"

And with that, Mumble opened his beak so that his Dad could feed him.

* * *

"Now you know how to make your way to school, isn't that right, Mumble?" inquired Norma Jean. She didn't want her son to get lost, of course.

Mumble nodded.

"Yes, Ma," he replied.

Smiling, Norma Jean and Memphis bade their son goodbye. But then Memphis remembered something.

"Hey Mumble! You wouldn't mind picking up Gloria along the way, would you? Michelle and Maurice asked me and your mom yesterday about it!" he called.

Mumble practically bounced around in excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I will! Goodbye Mom! Goodbye Dad!"

And he tramped off to find Gloria.

* * *

Gloria, meanwhile, had just finished her breakfast when Mumble scuttled in.

"Ah, there you are, young Mumble," greeted Michelle, "Come to kidnap our daughter?"

Mumble was struck speechless and Gloria shut her eyes in fright.

Seeing the incredulous and horrified looks on the children's faces, Michelle giggled and added, "Nah – Just joking!"

"Have a good day at school, you two!" laughed Maurice, enjoying the antics of his mate.

"Come on, Gloria! We'll be late!" urged Mumble, heading outside the ice cave.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" called Gloria, skittering after Mumble.

* * *

"Finally! Took you long enough, little one!" teased Mumble, once Gloria had caught up to him.

"So – What _do_ we learn at school, Mumble?" asked Gloria.

"All about Antarctica, all about fish – and hopefully, all about tap-dancing!" replied Mumble, smiling brightly.

"Sounds like a beat-i-feel place to be!" squeaked Gloria.

Mumble smiled at his younger friend's over-excitement.

"You mean beautiful?"

"Yeah… of course…"

A great idea (or so it seemed) then crossed Mumble's mind.

"Do you wanna race?" he slyly asked Gloria.

"To school?" asked Gloria, bewildered.

"Yes, where else, silly?!" chuckled Mumble.

"Last one there is a Rotten Elder!" he quickly added.

"I wanna race! I wanna race!" squeaked Gloria excitedly. She was practically hopping on one foot then the other.

"Ready?" asked Mumble.

"Yeah!" squealed Gloria, ready and raring to go.

"Ready! Set! Go!" shouted Mumble.

And with that, the two chicks scuttled off.

* * *

At a junction, the two friends split. Mumble went right, and Gloria went to the left.

"There is no way I can _possibly_ lose this race," Mumble thought to himself, "If anyone's got a sense of direction, it's me! I mean getting to school – How hard can it be?"

Unfortunately, every time that phrase – "How hard can it be?" – is said in the Universe, the Universe itself makes sure to let the poor, ignorant soul just how hard a simple, straightforward task can _actually_ be…

* * *

"I think I am lost. Okay, I am very well and truly lost. Can you point me in the right way towards Penguin Elementary, sir?" Mumble asked Elder Johnson.

Elder Johnson (the very same Elder who had saved Mumble and Gloria from the blizzard) pointed with his flipper to a rookery on a little incline.

"I think it is in your best interests to head over there, young Mumble," smiled the Elder.

Mumble was already scurrying over to the rookery as quickly as he could. But he did not forget to express his gratitude.

"Thank you, Elder Johnson! Again!" he shouted from afar.

Johnson chuckled to himself.

"Kids."

* * *

Breathless, Mumble finally reached the rookery. To his not-so-much-surprise, Gloria was already there. And she was _still_ full of energy.

"I won! I won! I won!" she cried out jovially.

"It's Mumble! He's here at last!" whispered Cliff, tingling with anticipation.

"Looks like somebody's a Rotten Elder!" giggled Ella, at Mumble's expense.

Mumble smiled wearily.

"Apparently," he replied.

"Oh yeah!" hooted Gloria, jumping about, "I may be the youngest, but I am the grooviest!"

She paused for a moment.

"Is that even a word?" she asked the others.

"Probably," teased Mumble. Cliff and Ella snickered.

"I lost my way, if you guys want to know what happened," continued Mumble.

"Hee-hee! Captain Sense-Of-Direction!" giggled Cliff.

Mumble rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys had your laugh," he said in a warning tone.

"And you've worn out your welcome," a voice growled.

Mumble scowled.

"Seymour."

"Mumble."

Seymour strode up to Mumble. Cliff, Ella and Gloria shrank back in fear.

"Oh no…" groaned Mumble, "Not this again."

"You're right to wish for that," remarked Seymour. He paused for a second, before striking Mumble in the face with his flipper. Mumble was sent sprawling.

"Mumble!" cried Gloria in alarm.

"That doesn't mean you're gonna get your wish," said Seymour callously.

Mumble picked himself up.

"Bully!" he shouted.

"Psychopath!" retorted Seymour.

"Do you even know what that means?!" shrieked Mumble.

"Of course!" mocked Seymour.

"Well I do too!" screamed Mumble, furious. He charged at Seymour, but Cliff and Gloria held him back.

"I hate con-fun-tations!" screeched Cliff, desperately holding Mumble at bay.

"So do I!" chimed in Gloria.

Two other chicks, called Bertie and Claude, were busy restraining Seymour.

"Let me go! I wanna smash that idiot!" raged Seymour.

"Enough!" screamed Ella, "Calm down, all of you! School is NOT the place to resolve conflict! That is unless you want to get in trouble with the teacher!"

Hearing these words, the other chicks fell silent. Mumble and Seymour were the first to break the silence.

"Fine!" they both huffed, turning their backs on each other.

"Good," continued Ella, "And just in time, too. Miss Viola's coming in a minute."

* * *

**If you guys want to know, I got the chapter's title from one of the Top Gear presenters – James May (Captain Slow or Captain-Sense-of-Direction).**

**Don't forget to comment / review!**

**Signed:** Transformers 0


	14. Too Different

_**"****The truth about yourself is always the hardest to accept."**_

* * *

**Too Different**

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Miss Viola!" the class responded.

"Now younglings, here at your first day at Emperor Penguin Elementary, you will learn the most important lesson that you will ever learn in your life. Can anyone guess to what that is? Anyone? Someone?"

Back on form, Seymour raised his flipper.

"Yes, Seymour?"

"Fishing?" he tried.

"No, dear, that's not it," Miss Viola kindly told him.

"Belly-Sliding?" Cliff tried.

"Anyone else want to try?"

"Swimming?" asked Mumble.

"Good guess dear, but no."

Despite their strong rivalry, Mumble and Seymour share an astonished glance. What could be more important than swimming and catching food?

Ella whispered to Gloria.

"Try heartsongs, kid."

"Someone want to try one more time?"

Gloria raised her dainty little flipper.

"It's our heartsongs, Miss," she chirped.

"Thank you, Gloria! Excellent! That's the way to go," complimented Miss Viola, "Without our heartsongs, we can't be truly Emperor Penguins, can we?"

"No-o-o-o," the chicks hooted, shaking their little heads side to side in unison.

"But, children, it is not something I can actually teach you. Does anyone know why?" Miss Viola inquired.

Ella spoke up.

"You can't teach it to us ma'am, because we have to find our heartsongs all by ourselves," she stated proudly and knowingly.

"Well done you," replied Miss Viola.

"It's the voice you hear inside yourself," continued Ella.

"Our heartsongs show us who we truly are," finished Gloria.

"Yes! Thank you Ella and Gloria! You're both excellent and lovely!" Miss Viola congratulated. Ella beamed and Gloria blushed shyly.

"So children, let us all be very still now. Take a moment… and let it come to you," instructed Miss Viola.

After a moment, all of the flippers in the class shot up.

"I got one!"

"Over here!"

"Ready for action!"

"Pick me! Pick me!"

"One at a time, younglings," laughed Viola, "Let's hear yours Seymour."

Seymour strutted up to the front, trying (and failing) to look impressive.

**Seymour: **_Don't push me  
_'_Cause I am close to the edge.  
__I am trying not to  
__Lose my head._

"Good tune dear. I could really get jiggly with that one," smiled Viola.

"I'm ready! I got one!" squeaked Gloria, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I thought you might have, Gloria," chuckled Viola.

All of the class (bar Mumble, Ella and Cliff) fell silent in shock. Why send the youngest chick up for a _serious_ task?

"Amateur," snorted Seymour. It was quiet enough that Miss Viola wouldn't hear, but loud enough that Gloria heard. She started to cry. Mumble glared at Seymour.

"Shut up," he snapped, and returned his attention to Gloria. Tears were leaking from her eyes and she was sniffling.

"Don't cry, Gloria," he encouraged, "Don't ever listen to what that stuck-up Seymour tells you. Whatever you sing, it will stay in _my_ heart."

Gloria hugged Mumble.

"Thank you, Mumble," she quickly whispered, before skittering to the front of the class.

Then, she began to sing her heartsong.

**Gloria:** _Midnight creeps so slowly  
__Into hearts of those  
__Who need more than they get.  
__Daylight deals a bad hand  
__To a penguin  
__Who has laid too many bets._

Gloria sang the final word so beautifully. Drawing the word out, she raised her voice to so high a pitch that she sounded like an angel.

The class gasped in awe. They weren't expecting _this_ from the youngest chick of their generation. To be honest, _none_ of them felt that they could do better than Gloria.

"That's as far as I've got, so far," she smiled shyly at the chicks.

"Ya see! Didn't I say she could do it?!" boasted Seymour. Mumble was about to rebuke him, but he thought better of it.

The chicks weren't the only ones who had listened to sweet little Gloria. Some of the other teachers, classes, and some adults who were passing by heard the voice of a little angel singing her heart out.

"That was top-notch wonderful, my dear," smiled Miss Viola. Gloria blushed, swinging her dainty flippers slowly from side to side. She then scampered back to Mumble, who felt that it was his turn to do the hug.

"I knew you could do it!" he congratulated, pulling in Gloria for a tight hug, "That was beautiful!"

"Well Mumble," Miss Viola interjected, "Let's hear yours, since you seem so keen to share."

Mumble strutted up to the front.

"Well, mine is sort of a boom, a biff, a bash, a buzz," he said, adding in some snorts for emphasis on the buzz part. A few of the class snickered quietly to themselves.

"And finally, another boom," he declared, concluding his so-called heartsong.

"You heard that inside of you?" inquired Miss Viola. She was confused and perplexed. Normally, Mumble would have been observant enough to pick up on the concern in his teacher's voice. But right now he was too cheerful to notice.

"Do you like it?" he asked proudly.

"Dear, I'm afraid that's not even a tune."

"It's not?"

"No, dear. A tune is like… _la, la, la, la, la, la, la_."

Miss Viola sang a simple scale, hoping with all her soul that Mumble would pick up the tune.

But he didn't.

"Oh, okay then."

**Mumble:** _La, la, laa, laaa, la-a-a-a-a-a!_

All that came from Mumble's beak was a deafening screeching sound.

* * *

"Now who is that?" Noah questioned, looking for the source of the sound which had shattered the serenity of the peaceful morning.

One of his closest advisors, Eggbert reported back first.

"That is the offspring of Memphis and Norma Jean," he replied.

Noah was _not_ amused.

"You mean the wee hippity-hopper?"

* * *

Although any other penguin chick would have thought Mumble dismal at singing, Gloria wasn't just any other penguin chick. She was his _best friend_. While the others were trying to block out the screeching with their stubby flippers, she was still beaming and smiling, innocently and honestly _impressed_ with Mumble, rather than the other way round. But, at last, the class didn't have to endure the torture any longer, when an icicle hanging from the roof broke and bashed Mumble in the head.

Or to be more precise, Mumble's head bashed _it_ to pieces.

"I didn't even know that was possible," he gasped, having felt no pain on his skull.

But then he turned around and noticed most of the class rolling along with laughter. Except Gloria, Cliff and Ella.

"I guess ice isn't as strong as the Snow Queen used to make it, eh fellas?" he laughed heartily.

But unbeknownst to Mumble, the chicks weren't laughing at the broken icicle, but rather at his failed attempt to sing even a simple tune.

"So Mumble _does_ have a dark and icy secret in his heart," Cliff murmured fearfully to himself, inching away from Mumble.

"Something strange is up with Mumble," muttered Ella, backing away from Mumble. She remembered what her father had said to her – about how Mumble was strange in some way. She hadn't believed it back then of course, but right here, right now – like hell did she believe it.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" screamed an enraged Gloria. Her soft yellow eyes flashed with an anger that she should never have experienced at her young age. But she couldn't take the mocking of Mumble any longer.

"Gloria's right, class," said Miss Viola solemnly.

The laughter finally started to die down.

"What? What's so funny? My joke was too dry to be that funny, guys," inquired Mumble.

"This matter is of utmost importance, children," Miss Viola continued seriously, "For an Emperor Penguin without a Heartsong – they are hardly an Emperor Penguin at all."

"_So that's the problem? That can be fixed in a jiff,"_ thought Mumble, with a bit too much obliviousness.

Then the realization struck him hard.

"Oh…" he gasped, horror sinking in.


	15. Meetings and Aftermaths

**Hello, fellow readers and storywriters! Before I start off Chapter 15, I need a BIG favor! To all of you who read my story, could you just leave a comment or review… please? Pretty please?**

**Feedback / Comments / Reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated by me! They are my encouragements and my motivations and my inspirations.**

* * *

**To StarSource, PinkLed5, and MarioFan65, I thank you for commenting and reviewing my story. You'll probably never realize how grateful I am for that.**

* * *

**Meetings and Aftermaths**

"I mean, I can't understand it. With both of you having such fine voices – it's bizarre," Viola told Memphis and Norma Jean, "Did anything happen, you know, during early development?"

"No, not as much as I can recall. It was all normal incubation, wasn't it honey?" questioned Norma, turning to face Memphis. Memphis stuttered and shrugged.

"Oh… well it was a tough winter I guess," he reasoned, "He hatched using his feet instead of his beak, and he went wild while hatching, you could say."

Of course, Memphis knew what really happened.

"Well it sounds pretty wild to me," Viola murmured.

"To think, he might spend his life alone," sighed Norma Jean sadly, "Never to meet his one true love."

She was watching Mumble, happily playing in the snow, a few hundred metres away.

"Oh please, old friend," beseeched Memphis, "Isn't there something we can do?"

Luckily, Miss Viola had one more suggestion.

"Well, there is always… Mrs Astrakhan," she smiled. Memphis and Norma Jean blinked in surprise.

"Mrs Astrakhan – wasn't she our teacher when we were young chicks ourselves?" asked Memphis.

"Indeed," hooted Miss Viola, "But now she's the head teacher. The best of the best. If anyone can, Mrs Astrakhan can."

* * *

"Can't sing?! Rubbish, darling! Every little penguin has a song!" boomed Mrs Astrakhan, "When I am finished, your song will be giving everyone the goose pimple!"

Little Mumble gazed up at this enormous Emperor Penguin, focusing intently. His parents stood back a few metres away.

"So close the eyes, stand tall and straight, and take deep breaths. Now for the most important part… find a feeling. Be it happy feeling, sad feeling – maybe lonely feeling, even."

"Hmmm… Let me think for a moment," murmured Mumble, closing his crystal blue eyes.

"Don't think. Feel," advised Mrs Astrakhan, "And when you feel it darling, let it out – be spontan-you-us!"

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tippity-tap._

"That… what is that?" Astrakhan questioned Mumble. He was tapping his feet to the beat inside of him.

"What?" asked Mumble.

Mrs Astrakhan shook her head.

"Your feet. The jiggy-jog. Don't do it," she ordered, "Now remember the feeling, and let it out."

But Mrs Astrakhan was only greeted by the sight of Mumble tap-dancing again. Memphis groaned in despair. Norma Jean, however, still looked with radiant love upon her son.

"Look at this! Look at this! I'm being spontan-you-us!" Mumble declared proudly.

"Not with the feet – with the song!" sighed Mrs Astrakhan, her frustration growing. She took a deep breath.

"Now darling, you want to meet beautiful girl, yes?"

"Why yes," replied Mumble, thinking of Gloria.

"You want to make the Egg with her, yes?"

"Oh yes," agreed Mumble, smiling innocently. However, his parents gave each other a chance smirk.

"WELL SING! And no jiggy-jog! Do NOT move muscle!" bellowed Mrs Astrakhan, "Now repeat after me."

**Mrs Astrakhan:** _Twinkle twinkle,  
__Little star.  
__How I wonder where you are._

**Mumble:** _Twinkle twinkle,  
__Little STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!_

"Alright, alright, enough," ordered Astrakhan, recalibrating her methods, "We go back to the top. Forget your body – look _inside your soul_. Find your feeling – _any_ feeling. Happy feeling, sad feeling, _enormous _feeling – so enormous it fills your _entire body_. It must escape or you explode! Now open your little beak…"

Mumble did as he was instructed. He stands tall and opens his beak. He is full of inspiration!

"Yes, yes darling! Lift up the head!" Mrs Astrakhan encouraged, "That's it!"

Mumble inhales deeply, his blue eyes shining brightly, his body quivering with tense, yet restrained energy.

"You take a big breath, good…" the old tutor instructed, "And now… GO!"

But the result is completely unexpected. Mumble is off – dancing and tapping his feet with utter joy, following his heart all the way… all the way…

Norma Jean smiles and giggles. Memphis even gave a small, yet happy laugh – though it quickly vanishes.

After a few more moments, Mumble finally stops and turns around, seeing the sight of Mrs Astrakhan weeping bitterly in her grotto.

"Disaster! Catastrophe! I never fail before! Never! Never!"

_"Oh… Oh dear,"_ thought Mumble to himself.

* * *

"Well, I thought it was kind of cute," snapped Norma.

"Well it just ain't penguin, okay?" Memphis snapped back.

"So what if he's a little different?" Norma reasoned, "I've always liked different. That is why we gave him that name, remember?"

"He's not that different! He's a regular Emperor Penguin!" retorted Memphis.

Mumble spoke up.

"Well you know what? I can leave school! I can go to work – the three of us!"

"Whoa, little fella. You ain't going nowhere till you get yourself an education," Memphis said sternly, "Now look. You got them singing muscles, big and strong, you got that?"

"I will _try_, Pa," Mumble stated honestly.

"Now that's a good boy," said Memphis, "Because the word 'triumph' starts with _try_, and it ends with…?"

"Umph," replied Mumble.

"That's right. A great, big umph. Now I'm going fishing," grunted Memphis.

Memphis waddled on ahead.

"Huh!" snapped Mumble, once his father was out of hearing range.

"Umph! Umph! Umph! Umph this! Umph that! UMPH ME OUTTA HERE!" he exploded, storming off to find Gloria.

"Oh Mumble," sighed Norma Jean sadly.

She knew just how her son felt.

* * *

**Review guys! Review please! Pretty please!**

**Signed:** Transformers 0


	16. The Last Day

_**"For everything you gain, you lose something else."**_

* * *

**Gloria #1 – The Last Day**

"And then we did singing! It was wonderful!" sighed Gloria happily. Maurice and Michelle smiled.

But inside, they were keeping a heart-breaking secret.

"We heard that Mumble failed in his singing lessons. Is that true?" they asked Gloria. She shook her little head.

"No. Mumble was ama-ama-amzing," she stated innocently.

"No, sweetie," Michelle said sadly, "You are _wrong_. Mumble sang horribly. We could hear him even from the caves."

"Okay," admitted Gloria, "He sang badly – but not _that_ badly. Just a little creaky in the throat."

"Your classmates were screaming!" Maurice pointed out, "That should be enough to show you that Mumble is a bad chick!"

"Mumble's not a bad chick!" Gloria defended. Her voice was strong and fierce, her golden eyes glowing with compassion.

"Even if that is so, child, from this day on you will stay away from him," Maurice ordered, "Am I understood?"

"That's not fair!" cried Gloria, tears flowing down her fluffy little face. She stormed out of the ice caves.

"Honey, wait!" Michelle called after her.

"Do you think I was a little too hard there?" Maurice asked his wife.

"I – I don't know," Michelle sighed, "But come on, we can't let our daughter roam too far away."

As if on cue, one of their worst nightmares came true.

"Skuas inbound!"

* * *

Gloria was lost in a sea of black and white. Emperor Penguin chicks were running to find their parents and their parents were frantically looking for them.

_"Where's Mumble?! Where's Ma and Da?!"_

Gloria panicked when big brown monsters descended upon her.

"Hello there! Nice to _**eat**_ you!" one of the monsters sneered.

All poor Baby Gloria could do was scream.

* * *

"Look! She's over there!" Michelle pointed with her flipper. Maurice charged into the flock of skuas.

"Stay away!" he bellowed, sheltering his daughter protectively. Michelle whacked away another three skuas.

"Eff you! Petty Parental Cocks!" the skuas cursed.

The family watched the skuas fly off. Maurice turned to his little girl.

"And that's why being by yourself is dangerous! Especially when you're a baby!" he scolded.

Gloria only looked at her father with plaintive, pleading eyes.

"Do I have to stay away from Mumble?"

"Yes, dear," both parents said, firm yet regretful.

Gloria started to cry.

She remembered her first few moments of life – of being _alive_ – when she cracked the shell of her egg, Mumble had been there. Mumble had helped.

On their first playtime, when the blizzard raged and threatened to engulf her in white death, Mumble had gone for help and went to her rescue.

When she asked Mumble to play in the early hours of dawn, he was delighted to.

Mumble had brought her to school on their first day. He stood up for her when others derided her.

And now he wouldn't be with her any longer.

Her best friend was gone.

Gloria cried even harder.

Today would be their last day together.


	17. A Bloody Scar

_**"Ignore your instincts at your peril."**_

* * *

**A Bloody Scar**

Mumble sighed crossly to himself. Why didn't his Pa like his dancing?! Even if his Pa didn't like it, why couldn't he at least accept that it was a part of him?!

He was approaching the entrance to Emperor Land for the second time in his life.

But this time there was a difference.

This time Mumble wanted to be outside and alone.

Mumble trudged along aimlessly.

_"What am I to do? I wanted to play with Gloria, but I can't find her anywhere. And no one else will want to play with me – not after that failure."_

A drowsy, creaky voice broke Mumble out of his thoughts.

"Damn bollocks! The bloody bastards haf takin' arr feesh 'gain!" one male cursed.

Mumble looked up and gazed at the frozen wasteland that lay ahead. The wasteland wasn't empty though – there were some Emperor Penguins staggering around, as if in a trance.

Mumble didn't know it, but those Emperors had been driven insane by the lack of food.

"Ah freaking hell! My arse aches!" a female moaned, slurring her words.

"Frig the cold! Frig the cold! Yar beak rests at home, e'er as bolled!" another male chanted muzzily.

Mumble, being a chick of course, didn't know that profanity was bad and instead felt that he had found his place. He waddled around happily, laughing heartily, until he came across something… a little horrific.

OK, _**very**_ horrific.

"How long has that been there?!" he screeched at another insane adult that was passing by. Mumble had been quite unfortunate to stumble across the frozen corpse of a long dead chick.

"Well frankly, child, I don't give a damn! Loopee-doo!" the crazed male screeched back.

After the crazy penguin left, Mumble took a closer look and shuddered.

The dead chick's down feathers were wild and ruffled – some had peeled off and pinkish-purplish flesh was exposed. Some blood was frozen onto the chick's belly, which was torn across the waist. The little stubby beak of the chick was opened widely – as if it were screaming a warning to all that came near it's corpse.

_"That could have been __**Gloria**__."_

Mumble decided that it was best if he leaved and found his own personal territory. And that's just what he did.

* * *

Now that he had found his own personal space, Mumble cleared his mind of the horrible thoughts of the frozen corpse. He needed to concentrate on what he was going to do…

_Tap-tap-tap-tap._

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap._

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tippity-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tippity-tap-tap._

* * *

**Background Music:****  
****I Wish****  
****(– by Stevie Wonder)**

_Looking back on when I__  
__Was a little nappy-headed boy –__  
__Trying your best to bring the__  
__Water to your eyes,__  
__Thinking it might stop her__  
__From whooping your behind._

_I wish those days!__  
__Those days!__  
__Could come back once more!__  
__Why can't those days!__  
__Those days!__  
__Come back and don't go!__  
__I love those days!_

* * *

Mumble finally released himself. He found his heartsong. Well… it wasn't a song – it was more of a dance – but it still came from his heart. He danced freely and fluidly, letting his heart control his actions and movements. It felt right and just.

A shadow flew overhead and landed behind him.

"Hey," the shadow called.

"What?" Mumble replied, spinning around to see a large brown bird standing before him. Several others landed alongside.

"What'cha doing there flipperbird?" the leader asked.

"Nothing of particular importance," responded Mumble, "What are you doing?"

"Just dropping in for a spot of lunch," replied the leader.

Mumble laughed.

"There's no food here! It's miles away!" he chuckled.

The Skuas couldn't believe this child's retardedness.

"Leg or wing?" the leader asked his mates.

Mumble's eyes widened.

"But – but I'm a penguin!"

"Exactly! The flipperbirds – a.k.a you – eat the fish. The flying birds – a.k.a us – eat you flipperbirds and the fish. But right now, there ain't a lot of fish! So you'll have to compensate!"

The second-in-command piped up.

"This time I'm getting the juicy bits!"

_"Ah… not good!"_ Mumble thought to himself, trying to think up a plan fast.

The skuas started to squabble amongst themselves.

"Hey! Me first!"

"Back off! Crappy flappy!"

"Reeking Retards!"

"HOLD IT!" Mumble suddenly exclaimed.

The skuas stopped fighting and faced him.

"Check this!"

And with that, Mumble was off dancing again. He was trying to stall for time, basically.

"What do ya think of it?" he asked the skuas once he finished.

"Oh flipperbird, that was impressive… NOT!" the leader scorned. The band of skuas guffawed.

"Now we're gonna do this civilized for once!" shouted the leader. He swiftly picked up Mumble and flew faster and higher. He then hurled the chick at an ice wall, the impact knocking the wind out of Mumble. Advancing upon the injured baby penguin, the Boss Skua stamped his clawed feet on Mumble's chest.

The skua's claws were sharp. _Very_ sharp. The claws dug into Mumble's chest, tearing through the soft flesh.

Mumble gasped in pain. His chest shuddered in agony as he struggled for breath.

The boss skua's beak snapped shut with a loud crack – ready to strike the killing blow.

Mumble tried to break free in desperation, but it was futile. This was the end.

And that's when he saw it.

"Would you grant me a death wish?" he beckoned cautiously.

"Yeah, what?" growled the skua.

"One question. What's that on your leg?" asked Mumble, pointing his flipper at the yellow thing wrapped around the lead skua's ankle.

"What? This lil' thing?" the skua noted, shaking his foot, "An interesting question, you ask."

The rest of the skuas recoiled.

"DAMN! No! Don't start him on that!"

The group is whacked by their leader in retaliation.

"SHUT UP! The lil' flipperbird asked me a perceptive question! A question like that deserves an answer!"

The leader leans in close to Mumble, staring at the chick with bloodshot yellow eyes.

"Two words for you, flipperbird: ALIEN! ABDUCTION!"

The group of skuas let out a collective groan.

"You had to ask, you DAMN FOOL!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" the boss skua bellowed. He turned to Mumble.

"A lot of folks don't believe this, but there's something out there. Creatures not like us! Bigger! Fiercer! Smarter, too! I've even been captured by 'em! Once upon a time, I was sitting on a rock mindin' my own frickin' business – when suddenly they're onto me! These beings… like big, ugly penguins! No feathers, no beaks! And these freakin' appendages! They probed me! They tied me up and strapped me down. They take this POINTY THING and they EFFING STICK IT INTO ME! AND THEN… blackout."

Unbeknownst to the boss skua, his followers have mimicked and mocked his every action behind his back – though they're lucky enough that he doesn't catch them. He continued his hammy performance.

"It gets WORSE! I wake up and there's this THING on me!" he screeched, pointing his wing to his yellow leg band, "When I arrive back, every other flying bird starts PISSING ME OFF!

_"What's shaking, Yellowleg?!"_

It was BLOODY HUMILIATING!"

Spotting a small hole in the nearby ice wall, Mumble stalls for a bit longer.

"Least they didn't _**eat**_ you," he pointed out matter-of-factly.

"That true. Guess my cries for mercy appealed to their better nature," Yellowleg replied coldly.

Backing away slowly, Mumble asks the trigger question. It's do or die for him now.

"Can I appeal to your better nature?" he asks softly, hoping that his question delayed the skuas for long enough.

"Nice try, kid. But… NO," Yellowleg chuckles darkly, leading the advance on Mumble again.

"Tear him to shreds, boys!"

"NEVER!" bellowed Mumble.

Pushing backwards against the ground, he launches himself through the narrow hole. The skuas can only flock around the hole, as their legs are too short to grab Mumble.

"What'cha doing in there, flipperbird! Get the hell outta there!"

"NO!"

"Ya effing brat!"

"Ya crappy flappy!"

"Bastard cock! Get the frig out!"

"NEVER!"

The flock of skuas glare at their leader.

"Friggin' great idiot! Aren't you, Yellowleg?!"

"You let him get away, thanks to your screwy alien talk!"

"Piss off!"

"You piss off! Son-of-a-Bastard Leader!"

"You make me, runts!" snarled Yellowleg, flapping away into the air. His flock follows him suit.

"After him!"

Angry curses fill the Antarctic skies.

* * *

In the end, Mumble is left all alone again.

The only sounds that come from him is his gasps and wheezes of pure agony.

A bloody scar is left on his chest, on the spot where Yellowleg had stabbed him with his talons.

His blood stains the snow.


	18. Battle to the Death

**This chapter has something… **_**special**_** in store for you. You're welcome to review / comment at the end…**

* * *

**Battle to the Death**

Mumble trudged back to Emperor Land, more alone than ever.

_"Can't I ever be myself?! I can't at home – they will mock me! And I can't outside either – skuas will eat me! Can I ever friggin' be myself?!"_

Mumble was passing by a tall ice formation, and in front of him was a steep slope.

* * *

**Background Music:  
****Alone Again  
****(– by Gilbert O'Sullivan)**

_In a little while from now,  
If I'm not feeling any less sour,  
I promised myself  
To treat myself  
And visit a nearby tower._

_And climbing to the top,  
To throw myself off,  
In an effort to  
Make it clear to who–  
–Ever what it's like when you're shattered.  
_

_Left standing in the lurch,  
At a Church  
Where people are saying  
"My God, that's tough  
She stood him up –  
No point in us remaining."_

_May as well go home,  
As I did on my own –  
Alone again, naturally._

_To think that only yesterday,  
I was happy, if I may,  
Looking forward to,  
But who wouldn't do,  
The role I was about to play.  
_

_But as if to knock me down,  
Reality came around.  
And without so much  
As a mere touch  
Cut me into little pieces._

_Leaving me to doubt  
All about God and His mercy –  
For if He really does exist,  
Why did He desert me?_

_In my hour of need,  
I truly am indeed  
Alone again, naturally._

_Alone again, naturally..._

* * *

Mumble didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be alone. But he didn't want to have company either.

Unfortunately, the chance to make a decision was ripped away from him.

"Well, well, well! Looks like the Tuneless Terror has arrived in town!" a voice mocked derisively. Mumble turned around.

"Look Seymour, I'm not in any mood to argue, got that?" he snapped.

"That choice is not yours to make!" Seymour shouted. He walked up and whipped his flipper across Mumble's face. Mumble fell over and grunted in pain.

"I will pummel you for being _utterly useless_!" laughed Seymour cruelly, as he kicked the still-stunned Mumble in the chest.

The bloody scar on Mumble's chest opened up some more. More blood spurted out.

Mumble struggled to his feet, but Seymour whacked at him again and he was sent sprawling to the ground.

Seymour kicked.

Mumble got up again.

But still Seymour punched at Mumble with his flippers.

With one final punch, Seymour knocked Mumble down.

"You _deserved_ that," he snarled, delivering a final kick to Mumble's chest. Seymour then turned to leave.

The wound on Mumble's chest bled heavily. But to Mumble, revenge was all that mattered now. That was the final crack in the ice – he was enraged and all he saw now was tunnel vision with bright red lights at the end.

"DAMN YOU!" he screamed, lunging at Seymour.

They were both sent tumbling over each other down the slope. Seymour managed to pull himself on top of Mumble, but Mumble found the strength to kick him off.

They then landed next to a thick ice wall. Seymour bounced forward, ending up a metre in front of Mumble, who meanwhile had landed heavily on his side.

Seymour picked himself up and charged at Mumble. But Mumble had already recovered and sidestepped. With Seymour now in front of him, Mumble wrapped his flippers around Seymour's waist. He pushed, slamming Seymour hard against the ice wall. Seymour countered by pushing his flippers against the wall, sending them both stumbling backwards, ending with Seymour spreading his whole body on top of Mumble.

But Seymour wasn't done yet. He pulled himself around to punch Mumble – but when he tried that, he ended up screaming. Mumble had clamped his beak shut on his flipper.

When Mumble opened his beak Seymour stepped back, recoiling in pain. Mumble spotted his chance and dashed around Seymour. Kicking hard, Mumble sent Seymour down face-first onto the snowy ground.

Sprawling on top of Seymour, Mumble pulled him into a (painful) headlock. Seymour cried out again.

"I AM GOING TO END THIS RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" screamed Mumble, pulling on Seymour's head _harder_.

"NO! MERCY! PLEASE!" Seymour beseeched.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" shrilled Mumble, still seeing only red.

"What will the Elders do to you if they find out that you _killed_ me?!" Seymour frantically reasoned.

Mumble considered his options, slowly and carefully.

"Fine!" he snarled at Seymour, "But you will leave me alone when I ask you to! You demand respect?! Well bloody hell! Give others some respect! Have you been threatened by a _skua_?! Huh?! Tell me! I got this scar because this monster of a skua _stabbed_ me with his bloody claws! They almost _killed_ me! But I got away! Do YOU think you could have gotten away?! I don't think so! So show some respect to a penguin that has seen a skua and managed to live to tell the tale!"

"I – I understand. I – I will," stuttered Seymour in a quiet reply.

"I will let you _live_," Mumble said coldly, "But remember what has transpired here! Tell no one of this! Say that our injuries are from skua attacks!"

"Alright," replied Seymour, getting up, "I will show you _some_ respect. To survive a skua encounter is an incredible miracle – but that does not change the fact that you can't sing!"

"Let us leave _silently_. Not _a_ word," ordered Mumble, turning around and waddling away from the battlefield. Seymour turned around and waddled away as well.

* * *

"Don't worry, Mom. I was attacked by skuas, yes, but I got away," Mumble stated. It was a half-truth he was telling his mother, but at least it wasn't a lie.

"Oh my poor little Mumble!" wept Norma Jean. She cuddled her son close.

"I will be fine, Mom. Don't worry," reassured Baby Mumble.

But on the inside, he knew that he was far from fine.

_"They hate me. My friends hate me!"_

* * *

**What did you think of the chapter? Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you think! I'd definitely like to know!**


	19. Thin Ice

**Mumble #1 – Thin Ice**

Mumble had gotten up. He thought about yesterday, and he hoped he was just being rash. Of course not all of his friends hated him! Right?

After breakfast, he went out to see his peers. But he didn't spot Gloria among them. He started to feel uneasy.

"Oh hey look! It's Coldhearted Cold-eyes!" a chick shouted.

"No, it's a Terrible Terror!"

"It's a skua! No, it's a leopard seal! Oh wait, it's a freaky mutant!"

"Fuzzball!"

"Oi! Cut it out!" Mumble snapped.

"Aww, are we upsetting the black-hearted, blue-eyed freak?"

"Just shut it!" Mumble protested.

"Brainfluff!"

"Zoidberg!"

"Freaky Feet!"

"Enough!" yelled Mumble, "Can your thick skulls understand that, or not?!"

"At least we can sing like angels! You sing like a demon, so you can burn in Hell, freakazoid!"

"You take that back!" screamed Mumble, trembling with restrained rage. Fighting Seymour was one thing, fighting 20 chicks was different.

"Your parents must really be ashamed to have a son like you. They must _really_ hate you!"

"You blockheads are taking this _too far_!" bellowed Mumble, storming off. A punch to the back of the head knocked him face-down.

"You know, singing means our life to us Emperor Penguins," said Claude maliciously. Bertie stepped forward and kicked Mumble in the stomach. Claude followed up with a kick to Mumble's face.

"And if you can't sing, your life means nothing at all," finished Bertie, "You may as well kill yourself."

With that, Bertie and Claude turned back to the others.

"Move along, friends, nothing else to see here," they announced. The group of chicks dispersed, malicious taunts escaping from their beaks into the cold air.

"Hope that menace commits suicide soon."

"Yeah!"

"Ya got that right!"

"It would be best for everyone!"

"No family wants that low-life!"

However after they left, Mumble – who had a will as strong as the coldest ice – just picked himself up off the ground.

* * *

_"I may not be able to find Gloria, but I'm sure that Cliff and Ella can provide me some support,"_ Mumble smiled to himself, faithful in his friends.

Lo and behold, he found Cliff and Ella soon enough near the ice fields.

"Morning, Cliff, Ella. What are you up to today?"

"Mumble… we need to make a point here," Ella said slowly.

"We can't be friends with you anymore," said Cliff quietly.

"What?!" Mumble narrowed his eyes, "Why?!"

"Because our parents don't want us hanging out with –"

"Me," finished Mumble, "And it's just because I'm different. I should have known that you would not stand by me, like friends should."

"But… we –" Cliff trembled.

"Be off with you!" Mumble shouted, "At least I've learned a lesson in picking friends!"

Cliff and Ella trudged slowly away.

_"This can't be happening! They can't reject me! What did I ever do wrong?!"_ thought Mumble to himself as he watched his former friends waddle away from him.

Damn it, Life wasn't supposed to be _this_ hard!

Mumble watched Ella and Cliff waddle away.

"Goodbye… friends…"


	20. Tale of the Snow Queen

**Hello guys! Sorry for not having updated this story in, like, **_**forever**_**, but lots of homework! But now, I'm back in the fight!**

* * *

**Mumble #2 – Tale of the Snow Queen**

Mumble trudged along the top of the cliffs. His mother decided to take him up here one day as a special treat. Since Mumble wasn't allowed to go to school, Norma Jean just decided to strengthen the bond between mother and son.

It was a special treat to show that Mumble _was_ loved by someone.

It was a special treat indeed – for it provided a special opportunity for him…

He looked down at the colony far below him.

He felt downcast and depressed.

He could end this all right now.

All it took was just a few steps forward…

"Mumble! What are you doing?!" Norma Jean cried out.

"What does it look like, Ma?" replied Mumble emotionlessly, "I'm gonna kill myself."

"What?! Why?! Tell me, my child! What would make you want to commit suicide?" Norma Jean cried, "What would make you want to take your own life?!"

"No one loves me," replied Mumble coldly.

"That's not true, sweetheart! I love you! Daddy loves you! Michelle and Maurice love you! Gloria loves you!"

"I know you and Dad love me, Mom, but you're my parents. Gloria loves me, but the others take her away from me. And I bet Mr Maurice and Mrs Michelle only love me because I brought their daughter to life. If I hadn't brought Gloria to life, then I bet that they would shun me too. I just want to end my misery."

"Oh, my child," sighed Norma Jean sadly, "Let me tell you a tale of the Snow Queen, the Ruler of the Ice and Snow."

"Okay, Mom," said Mumble, shuffling away from the cliff and towards his mother. Norma Jean took a breath, and here is the tale she told.

* * *

_"It happened eons ago, before I was born, before Mrs Astrakhan was born, even before Noah was born. A soul was born into this world, with the ability to create dazzling ice and snow at her will._

_When she was still a young child, her parents were blessed with another baby girl – the Snow Queen's little sister –"_

* * *

"What is a 'little sister', Mama?" asked Mumble, blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"A 'little sister', Mumble, is when one child is born from parents, and the parents have another child that is a girl," said Norma Jean, "The second child is the little sister."

She continued with her story.

* * *

_"One night while playing, the young queen accidentally hurt her little sister with her powers. Fortunately, her sister survived, but the young queen isolated herself for many years to make sure that she wouldn't hurt anyone else again – especially her little sister._

_But one day, the Snow Queen accidentally hurt her little sister again. The little sister froze to death, but the love for her big sister was so powerful that she thawed and was brought back to life._

_Seeing the eternal strength and power of love embodied in her little sister, the Snow Queen was able to face her fears of hurting others, and finally brought her powers under control. Because she did that, she was able to live happily ever after with her little sister."_

* * *

"So my child, the moral is that love brings hope – even though the situation is bleak. You do not need lots of love – a little goes a long way," explained Norma Jean earnestly.

"Alright, Mom. I won't commit suicide," replied Mumble. He hugged his mother's leg tightly.

"I love you, Mama," breathed Mumble softly.

"And I love you too, my little Mumble," whispered Norma Jean.

She hugged her son with the love and care that 'Guiness had for her own son Altibur.

The bond between a mother and her son is strong – nothing will ever break that bond.

Deep in his heart, a son is always held lovingly in his mother's arms, safe and sound.

* * *

**Review, my friends! Please feel free to tell me what you think!**

**Signed:** Transformers 0


	21. Growing Up

_**"****Fear not for the Future. Weep not for the Past."**_

* * *

**Growing Up**

From the shadows Mumble watched his peers sing. They all sang _wonderfully_. But none sang more beautifully than Gloria.

Gloria may have been the youngest, but in singing she was the best.

Her soft, innocent, angelic voice fluttered pure and clear in the Antarctic air.

* * *

**Gloria &amp; Classmates:  
**_There's a World,  
__Where I can go  
__And tell my secrets to –  
__In my room,  
__In my room._

_Now it's dark,  
__And I'm alone –  
__But I won't be afraid.  
__In my room,  
__In my room._

* * *

The months passed. Mumble, Gloria, and the other chicks started to grow up.

But things just got harder for Mumble.

He was shunned by everyone around him. He was shunned by everyone except his family.

Gloria didn't shun Mumble either, but she never saw him. Tragically, you have to remember that her parents forbade her from visiting Mumble.

* * *

**Girls:** _Sing Hallelujah to the Lord.  
_**Boys:** _Sing Hallelujah to the Lord._

**Girls:** _Sing Hallelujah to the Lord.  
_**Boys:** _Sing Hallelujah!_

**Boys:** _HA – LE – LU – JAH!  
_**Girls:** _Sing Hallelujah! Sing Hallelujah!_

**Both:** _Sing Hallelujah to the Lord!_

**Boys:** _Sing Hallelujah to the Lord.  
_**Girls:** _Sing Hallelujah to the Lord._

**Boys:** _Sing Hallelujah to the Lord.  
_**Girls:** _Sing Hallelujah!_

**Girls:** _HA – LE – LU – JAH!  
_**Boys:** _Sing Hallelujah! Sing Hallelujah!_

**Both:** _Sing Hallelujah to the Lord!_

**Gloria:** _Sing Hallelujah to the Lord!_

* * *

**POV – Mumble**

Gloria. Just… _Gloria_. She is so cute – so beautiful. She sounds so cute and beautiful, too.

She is innocent, kind, adventurous, and she has a loving heart.

Do I have a chance to be with her? Oh 'Guin, please…

* * *

**POV – Normal**

Despite his suffering, Mumble decided to hold fast to his faith. His faith in himself was all he had now.

_"I'll hang on… for Mom,"_ he thought to himself, remembering his promise to his Mother.

That night he cuddled up under his mother's pouch, smiling contentedly.

"I love you, Mom," he whispered.

"I love you too, my Son," Norma Jean whispered back, "I love you more than you could ever know."


	22. Graduation Day

**It has been so long, and I'm so **_**sorry**_** my loyal readers. But patience has yielded great reward and now it's time for graduation!**

* * *

**Graduation Day**

"…Graduates, today you leave the safety of our community for the first time, forsaking the trusted solid ice for the terrible magic of the deep," boomed Noah from atop the ice spire.

Today was Graduation Day for Mumble and his peers, and most of them had molted up to their stomachs. Mumble, on the other flipper, had only molted up to his legs and just stopped there. Even chicks that were younger than Mumble had molted more than he had – even Gloria. For that, and the fact that he still couldn't sing, he was forbidden from graduating with the rest of his peers.

Mumble and his mother were standing a small distance away from the crowd. They sulked silently and Mumble eyed his peers enviously.

"Things are not as they were," Noah continued, "For five years now we have known nothing but famine. But you are our hope. Upon your survival depends the very future of the entire Penguin Nation. Dive deep, swim far. May the Great Penguin always be with you. And remember, as long as you hold true to our ways, you will always be worthy of this – Our Great Empire! Excelsiyah!"

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" chanted all the Emperors – except two. The parents threw their children's baby feathers up into the air.

"All adults and parents will leave in a few minutes!" instructed Noah, "The graduates will follow after a week to allow themselves to molt some more."

After the ceremony, the parents bade their children goodbye before heading off to the ocean.

"Well, you know what?" Norma Jean said to her son, "We're going to have a graduation ceremony of our own."

"Oh really, Ma?" grinned Mumble. Norma Jean smiled back.

"You betcha. Excelsiyah!"

"Yah! Yah! Yah!"

"Keep it down," Memphis whispered harshly.

"Damn it, Dad," groaned Mumble.

"Memphis!"

"Oh… yah-yah-yah," muttered Memphis quickly and quietly.

As they joined the departing parents, Norma Jean called out, "When you leave, make every moment of your life count, dear!"

"Sure thing, Ma!"

"Remember, stick to our traditions!"

"Whatever, Pa!"

* * *

"Oh, Memphis, do you think we'll ever see our little boy again?" asked Norma, wiping a tear away with her flipper.

"It's out of our flippers," shrugged Memphis solemnly, "His fate is up to the Great 'Guin to decide. Hopefully our boy follows the traditions."

"Like you did when we were kids?" smirked Norma.

"Ah, good point."

* * *

Mumble just watched his fellow graduates from a distance. He couldn't find Gloria anywhere. He huffed and decided to wait on the cliffs. A week alone would pass painfully slow. At least it was the Summer season, so he wouldn't have to huddle with the others for warmth.

* * *

_**1 week later…**_

"Is he gone?" asked Seymour.

"No, he's on top of the ice cliff," said Bertie.

"Can we kill him?" asked Claude.

"There's no need for that," interjected Ella quickly, "For now, let's just sneak away."

"Alright everyone! The week's up! Let's go!" announced Seymour. The graduates began marching out of Emperor Land. But Gloria waddled up to him.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Mumble? I can't find him anywhere."

Seymour cursed mentally. He should have known that Gloria looked up to Mumble and thought of him as an older brother. She wouldn't go anywhere outside of Emperor Land without him.

"I've already sent him out ahead to check the ocean ice," said Seymour deceptively.

"But I wanted him to be my walking buddy!" Gloria pouted sadly.

"Ah don't worry. I'll take care of you," he said slyly, though Gloria – who was always an ever-naïve penguin – didn't pick up on it.

"Thanks, Seymour."

Seymour smiled evilly. First he'll break down Mumble's spirit. Then he'll take Mumble's soulmate.

* * *

Mumble woke up to an empty, overbearing silence that hung in the air. He looked down upon the graduates – only to find that they were virtually non-existent.

"Seymour, you utter pillock!" he ranted angrily. He walked over to the slope, then he jumped and landed on his belly, sliding down the snowy hill with ever-increasing speed. He had some catching up to do.


	23. On My Way

**This is a unique chapter, fellas. Imagine there is music going on for the scenes with the graduates, then it cuts out when we switch to scenes of Mumble, then cuts back in again when we switch back to the graduates.**

**It's a bit complicated, but one of my unique writing strengths is writing the story as if it were a movie.**

**This chapter is short, and is mainly for a bit of black comedy, but you can expect another chapter in a few days!**

* * *

**On My Way**

The young graduates trudged through the endless snowy white wilderness of Antarctica. Together, they were a magnificent sight to behold – young penguins on the cusp of adulthood, ready to go out into the world.

* * *

**Background Music:  
****Send Me on My Way  
****(– by Rusted Root)**

* * *

"Alright everyone! In a few days we will reach the ocean! Stick together!" ordered Seymour from the front.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mumble was belly-sliding and swearing.

"I swear! That Seymour is a fat, lazy ass who I think would do a better job with f–!"

* * *

"Fan out over these hills in several queues, brothers and sisters! Then we'll regroup on the other side!" shouted Bertie, so that he could be heard.

In just over an hour, everyone was on the other side of the snow hills.

Well, when I say everyone…

* * *

"Seymour's pals, Bertie and Claude – oh I've got a lot of things to blast to them when I get to them! I swear I'm gonna give 'em a hell of a time when I catch up! I'm gonna r–!"

* * *

"Hello, Adelies," called Ella. Not just Emperor Penguins were graduating, but young Adelie penguins too.

"Hola, senorita!" called out a particularly small Adelie adolescent, who still had a bit of his brown baby feathers on his head.

"Uh, Ramon," one of the other Adelies said, "You do realize that she's a different penguin species. Not compatible for mating."

"I know! But Adelie girls cast me out because I have this stinky, sticky fluff still stubbornly stuck on my stubby head!" Ramon snapped back.

"Ah you'll finish molting soon, mi amigo, don't worry," another Adelie adolescent said. He succeeded in placating his short friend.

Ella just shook her head and stuck with her group.

_Silly Adelies. You're short. You're gross. And you're so immature. That's why Emperor Penguins are the rulers of the Penguin Empire. We Emperor Penguins are the best._

* * *

I can guess that you know what was happening with Mumble…

"Not finished molting. Not finished molting. NOT FINISHED MOLTING! At least I've finished _MATURING_! Unlike some of those other freaking sons and daughters of trolls and bi–!"


	24. First Dip

**First Dip**

Soon the graduates reached the Edge of Antarctica – where water meets ice and snow and the snow and ice meet the water.

"What do you think?"

"Jump here?"

"You bonkers?"

"No, over there."

The graduates gathered at the tip of the iceberg. Seymour stepped out in front, flanked by Bertie and Claude.

"Now as is tradition," began Claude.

"The oldest of our generation will dive into the deep blue ocean first," continued Bertie, "That signifies and symbolizes –"

If you were a penguin, you'd say Bertie was rudely interrupted. If you weren't penguin, then you'd say it was righteous justice.

"Outta my way flipperbirds, crappy flappies and what not! Coming through!" whooped Mumble, pushing through the crowd. He jumped and dived into the sea with a loud splash.

"That fuzzball ruined _my_ moment!" yelled Seymour.

"He's such a freakazoid!"

"Talk about a Teenage Mutant Dancing Penguin! Hope he's dead!"

"Anyone see any of his blood?"

"Mumble?" whimpered Gloria. She had heard everything.

Everything fell eerily silent.

Then a resounding splash burst the silence.

"Watcha waitin' for? It's fantas–!"

_Splosh!_

"You go, Mumble!" cheered Gloria, waddling up to the edge and jumping, "Whoo-hoo!"

The rest of the graduates looked at each other, shrugged, and jumped in after Mumble and Gloria.

* * *

**Background Music:  
****Do It Again  
****(– by The Beach Boys)**

* * *

The Emperors cherished every moment of their First Swim. The ocean was truly their natural element. They spun and rolled, flipped and flopped, swirled and twirled.

The Ocean is a Penguin's True Home.

Soon, the graduates felt the need to resurface. Unfortunately, their landing zone was very slippery and some penguins ended up in piles. Gloria was on top of one of them.

Soon Mumble leaped out, and surprisingly had good balance and control. He slid on his feet in the direction he wanted to go – which was straight towards Gloria. Smashing into the pile, he quickly wrapped his flippers around Gloria and pulled her away from the other sliding penguins.

"I've got you, Gloria!" he whooped. Then, inconveniently, he lost his balance and fell over backwards, taking Gloria with him.

"No I don't!" he quickly quipped. The two best friends tumbled over and under each other, ending up in some… _unfortunate_ positions. Picking themselves up, they leaned in close to each other.

"Now," began Mumble, "I know it's been a –"

"Coming through!" yelled Seymour. He barged into the two, sending them back into the water.

This however, didn't deter the two friends as they swam ecstatically beside each other for the first time in their life. They rolled, twisted, and crossed over each other, leaving a heart trail in their wake. Then they stopped and faced each other, suspending themselves underwater.

Mumble looked into Gloria's golden-yellow eyes. And Gloria looked into Mumble's deep blue eyes.

"It's been so long, Gloria," mumbled Mumble poignantly.

"They kept me away from you, Mumble," Gloria said quietly, "But now, we can be together."

Mumble smiled. He wanted to tell Gloria what he had been waiting all his life to tell to her.

"Gloria, all my life, I wanted to say that you're so –"

"Fish," whispered Gloria.

"Yeah, you're so fish," finished Mumble. Then realization hit him.

_"Wait, what?!"_ he mentally stuttered.

"No, I mean there's fish!" Gloria squealed excitedly. Everyone listened and heard her.

"Fish!" they all yelled excitedly, all of them going into hyper mode and chasing after the little buggers.

Humph. Teenagers. Raging hormones. That much has never changed.

"Gloria, you got one?" asked Mumble with a fish in his beak.

"No, not this time," she sighed tiredly. Hunger took its toll on runts, and since Gloria was the smallest and youngest of this year's generation, hunger heavily took its toll on her.

"Here, have mine," said Mumble kindly.

"Thanks Mumble, but it's yours," replied Gloria.

"I want you to have it," Mumble spoke in a muffled voice.

"But you caught it, I should catch my own," insisted Gloria.

"Please, I want you to –"

Mumble got no further as a black and brown blur slammed into him and stole his fish.

"WHOA!" he bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Mumble chased the blur, while Gloria analyzed the blur more carefully.

"It's a skua!" she cried, "Mumble wait!"

Mumble didn't heed her, however, and he leaped out of the water to cling onto his fish – which was lodged in the skua's beak. Something caught his eye – the yellow tag on the skua's leg!

This skua was Yellowleg!

"So it's round two, eh flipperbird?" grunted the skua leader. He yanked the fish left and right, and soared higher and higher – trying every tactic he knew of to shake the stubborn Emperor loose.

Please note the word _stubborn_.

"Alright then flipperbird!" snapped Yellowleg, opening his beak, "Fly!"

Mumble free-falled from the sky.

"Yeah!" he shouted in triumph. Then he saw the incoming ice.

"Oh no no no no no no no!" he sputtered, before landing splat-flat on the ice floe. Gloria, Cliff and Ella gathered around him.

"Is he breathing?" asked Ella.

"He's definitely not eating," replied Cliff.

"Mumble! Are you okay?" asked Gloria, starting to slip into a panic, "Mumble? Mumble? Mumble!"

Bertie waddled up.

"If he's dead," he remarked callously, "Then he won't mind if I take his –"

"Oi! Piss off!" Mumble butted in, "This fish is for Gloria and for Gloria _only_."

He used his flippers to drag himself over to Gloria.

"Take it. Really. It's for you," he said in a tired voice.

"Oh, okay," said Gloria in reply. She daintily leaned forward, gently took the fish from Mumble's beak and gulped it down.

"Thank you, Mumble," smiled Gloria, looking down at said penguin – who was pretty worn out after round 2.

"You're welcome," he smiled back before flopping down, wheezing for breath.


	25. Somebody to Love

**Sorry for not updating for a long time! I just lost inspiration, but I have managed to find some more these past few months! Hooray! So without further ado, here is Chapter 25 of my epic feature-length story, Antarctica!**

**Feel free to pelt me with any objects in your vicinity.**

* * *

**Somebody to Love**

At night, the graduates gathered at the Concert Berg to party, celebrate, and listen to each other's talents.

**Choir:**_ Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

And now it was Gloria's turn, and she was backed up by a choir of peers.

**Gloria:  
**_Each morning I get up  
__I die a little.  
__Can barely stand on my feet!  
__Take a look in the mirror and cry a little.  
__Lord, what you doing to me?_

**Gloria &amp; Choir:  
**_I spent all of my years in believing you!  
__I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
__Somebody,  
__Oh somebody,  
__Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

**Gloria:  
**_I work hard!  
__Every day of my life!  
__I work till I ache my bones!  
__At the end,  
__Of each passing day,  
__I take home my hard-earned pay on my own!  
__Then I bow down my head and I start praying!  
__Till the tears come down from my eyes, Lord!_

**Gloria &amp; Choir:  
**_Somebody,  
__Please somebody,  
__Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

**C:** _She works hard!_

**Gloria:  
**_Everyday! Oh I try and I try and I try!  
__But everybody wants to put me down!  
__They say, they say I'm going crazy!  
__I gotta lot of water in my brain!  
__I got no common sense!  
__I got nobody left to believe in!_

**Choir:** _That's what they say!_

**All:** _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

Mumble had managed to restrain himself until the final bit.

"Yeah! YEAH! YAH! YAH! YAAAAAGH!" he sang, or more accurately, squawked. Everything stopped and awkward silence descended as plenty of pairs of brown eyes locked with his blue ones.

"Mumble," called Gloria from the stage, "Maybe it would be better if you just, you know... just–"

"Just listen?" he sheepishly replied, "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

Keeping a fake smile on his blushing face, he said, "Just ignore me. Just continue the song, alright?"

Gloria felt the need to say _something_ – only she didn't know exactly what. So she just opted to continue.

**Gloria:  
**_Oh baby find me.  
__Oh baby please find me.  
__Oh-oh-oh please do.  
__We're searching the high and low!  
__It's time to search high and low!  
__Somebody who cares,  
__Who supports,  
__For whom I can return the love.  
__It can't just be anybody!_

**Gloria &amp; Choir: **_Can anybody find me...?_

**Gloria:** _Somebody to... Love!_

"L-AAAAAAAAHH-VE!"

Poor Mumble just couldn't resist trying again to connect with her – to bind their spirits in heart and song. But it was all in vain.

"MUMBLE!" everyone (bar Gloria) shouted. They were definitely pissed now.

"We've had it up to here with your crap!"

"Get the eff out of our faces!"

"You're a deranged piece of meat – get killed and eaten already!"

None of these taunts hurt more than the stare that Mumble and Gloria locked with each other. It was a stare of failed love. It was a stare that explained with no words why they just couldn't be together. Mumble knew he was beaten. And Gloria knew that despite her high status, not even she could persuade society to change their stubborn traditions. Gloria could only watch as Mumble just... retreated.

"Bertie, Claude, let's escort our _talentless_ boy to the perimeter, shall we?" came the voice of the firstborn.

* * *

Mumble had already made it almost halfway down the Concert Berg and away from prying eyes when the three ruffians caught up with him.

"Hey pal," spat a voice, "We think you could use an escort."

"Oh blast it, you damned–"

Mumble didn't get to finish as he felt a flipper whack him in the back of the head. He spun round and brought both flippers up to shove Seymour flat on his back. Another flipper hooked him on the right side. That came from Bertie. Mumble retaliated sucker-finning him. Claude didn't even get a hit in as Mumble kicked him in the crotch and punched him against the ice wall.

However, three hulks against one average guy is a losing battle, as Mumble found out the hard way when Seymour headbutted him in the stomach, punched him in the chest, and Bertie gave the final blow to the head which knocked him off the edge. Luckily there was a small, separated piece of floating ice big enough to hold one emperor penguin.

Too bad Mumble landed headfirst on it. Some blood seeped out from behind the prone penguin's head.

"Success," laughed Bertie.

"Should we dispose of the evidence?" asked Claude, smirking at the body.

"Nah, the current's carrying it away, brother," Seymour finished, with sickening satisfaction, "We've ridden our colony of that unworthy disease. Let's head back. Don't say anything to anyone, though."

"Right," both of his accomplices said.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone else, on a small floating iceberg, there was someone alive. Yes, he had a serious injury, but it would heal with time and make him stronger. He may have been deeply unconscious, suffering in his tormenting dreams, but his heart was strong.

For now, that was all he needed.

* * *

**END OF ACT 1.**


	26. Fresh Scars and New Beginnings

**ACT 2 BEGINS HERE.**

* * *

**Fresh Scars and New Beginnings**

_**"****In the lands of the unknown, humility is your greatest strength."**_

Mumble's blue eyes flicked open. He sucked in a few breaths, but they felt labored and his chest crushed. And painful throbs resounded at the top left side of his head. He grunted as he ran a flipper through the area of discomfort. He saw that cold, sticky blood covered the fin. He wasn't surprised, though, as memories from yesterday night flashed through him. "When I get back to Emperor Land, I am no doubt going to kill him," he muttered, picking himself up wearily.

A shift in the waves swept Mumble off his feet. The small piece of ice floated and splashed eerily, the morning fog starting to seem suffocating. Mumble was at the end of the line now.

"Alright you bastards, that's it!"

Another unseen force shifted the ice piece and he toppled over again. The piece slowly rotated as Mumble got back up again. He could see nothing around him, and nothing in the peripheral background hinted at anything ominous. Mumble grew more baleful with each passing moment.

"Alright you bastards! You wanna kill me?! Come here and try!"

He wasn't expecting the gaping jaws of a leopard seal to lunge at him out of the ocean. He cried out and scrambled to the edge. The seal started to tip it over the other way, raising Mumble's end in the air. Mumble just used his lean legs and feet to spring away up and off the edge – into the water. The coldness was almost paralyzing. The chilly liquid soaked his remaining fluff feathers and it felt like his body was constricting, with the rush of his blood slowing and his heart skipping beats. But he sped on, his primal fear driving him away from the threat. A roar sounded behind him, and with growing desperation he darted in any open direction.

The water didn't feel like this yesterday. Then again, yesterday was a bright day, while now it's a cold bitter morning with no friends or family for comfort. And this isn't a graduation dive where penguins play and gain happy memories. This is no game and it's not fun. He is racing to save his life and it's all or nothing now – he has everything to lose and the only positive he has a slim chance of obtaining is that he will get to safety in one piece.

The penguin prayed for some sort of salvation. As if the Heavens decided to finally grant him some reprieve, the fog lifted and Mumble finally spotted land up ahead. However, between that land and him lay a field of thin ice. With a desperate surge he shot out of the water and scurried along the blue ice. Call him insane or not, he felt the frozen water on which he slid on taunting him, jeering at his hopelessness.

_"NO! Must push on!"_

* * *

A friend group of five Adelie Penguins sauntered along to the ocean.

"Oh my friends, this is so boring!" an adelie with a flat head exclaimed.

"I'm starving, Rinaldo! How can this predicament be boring, exactly?" the youngest of the group shot back, annoyed.

"Oh Ramon, what my brother means is that we have 3 whole years of nothing but trying to find fish until we are ready to start a family," Lombardo replied. Unlike his younger brother Rinaldo, Lombardo towered over his peers.

"But all we penguins ever do is the same thing – feed, huddle, sleep, heartsong, rinse and repeat – surely there's more to existence than just that," the philosophical one queried. His name was Raul, and he had a rather large head, coincidentally.

"Why don't we just explore beyond the physical boundaries of our known world? We might even find 'Guin and his family! Or answers to our Fish Crisis!" Ramon hooted.

"Because it just ain't penguinly possible, brother," Nestor replied to his excitable friend, "But to be fair, searching for answers might be the best possible solution to our current predicament."

"If only the Great 'Guin granted us superpowers. Then we could solve the Fish Crisis and live a rollercoaster lifestyle," Rinaldo suggested, beaming at the mere thought of it.

"That sounds farfetched, but lovable," Nestor agreed.

* * *

Mumble would never, ever wish for his life to be a rollercoaster of thrills ever gain. "Oof!" he cried as the seal broke throw the thin layers, catapulting him into the air and back down the hole into the ocean. He forced himself to regain his wits, taking advantage of the fact that the seal had somehow ended up beneath him. He hid right on top of the back, making sure he didn't brush against the beast's skin. The beast got the gist of his vanishing act, thrashing about to forcibly shake him out.

Mumble had to continue to swim. Back through the hole onto the thin ice was not an option, so he opted for more insane strategies. He swam deeper into the dark depths, weaving between the frozen infrastructures. There were several winding caves. He popped through one and out of another.

"Agh!" he screamed, feeling the seal's teeth tearing into his muscle and flesh. He struggled and he felt as if he were being ripped apart from the bottom upwards. He finally broke free, feeling blood seeping, salt stinging and feathers ripping. He cast a moment's glance, seeing his tail ripped in half, with red trails behind. _"Oh not another one,"_ he thought grimly.

Another roar snapped him out of his bitter reverie. Spinning through more caves, whizzing past canyons wide and narrow, and dodging angled pillars, penguin and seal swam. Mumble made it out of the maze, and raced up past an ice precipice. The surface drew near. Muscles groaned, roars bellowed, coldness overwhelmed and light consumed him… and he found himself skidding on his feet to a halt.

* * *

The adelies were speechless when they saw an emperor adolescent and a leopard seal shoot out in front of them. "Whoa dude, you okay?!" Ramon leapt into action first. "Nothing more than a split tail," the emperor grunted, taking the adelie's flipper for support. "You the bomb, bro!" Lombardo grinned. "Leopard seal inbound!" chirped Nestor nervously. "Like we really have to worry about Mr Slow-as-Ice right now?" huffed Raul, rolling his eyes.

The seal slugged ever closer. "Oh no, here he comes! We'd better move in half an hour!" Rinaldo snarked. The six penguins started to walk slowly away. "Let's get out of here!" they droned. "We're mocking him, aren't we?" Nestor asked. "Oh no, we're just being realistic, I thought," hooted Mumble. The penguins shared a laugh before turning to move away more quickly.

The seal growled, hazel eyes glowing dangerously, before turning back to the hole to retreat to the sea. As they waddled along, eventually spotting firmer land on the horizon, emperor and adelies introduced themselves. "Name's Mumble. I'm not hiding anything. I'm an outcast, 'cause I dance a lot rather than sing a heartsong. In fact I can't sing at all," he declared to what would hopefully be his new buddies. "They outcast you 'cause you can't sing? That's horrible! Utterly repulsive!" the once called Ramon replied. "Why do you have more baby feathers than the other teens of your kind do?" asked Raul. "No idea, actually. I think 'Guin has just cursed me," Mumble grunted, looking skywards in search of answers.

"I'm being punished, aren't I?" he muttered. "Don't fret, amigo. Ramon has some leftovers on his head too," the one called Nestor consoled him. "Betrayed by your own brother… disgusting!" spat Ramon in playful disgust. "Are you all blood-related?" Mumble queried. The adelies shook their heads. "Only Lombardo and Rinaldo are," Raul answered, "But we're all like family here – regardless of talents and weaknesses."

"May I join your band?" Mumble asked, his blue eyes suddenly seeming to sparkle.

"But of course, tallboy!" Rinaldo chirped.

"Once a brother, always a brother!" agreed Ramon, "We are a family, a small and very unique one, but one none the less. We may be outlandish, overhyped and overstylish – but we've got each other. We've got help. We've got care. We've got sass. We've got talent. We've got the moves. We've got it all. 'Cause the Amigos…"

The four other adelies rallied to the call.

"We've got it!"

"Whoo!" hooted Mumble, "I'm already enjoying _this_, my brothers!"

"That's the Amigo Spirit!" beamed Ramon.

"Come, let's slip 'n' slide home!" Lombardo shouted, already sliding ahead out in front. The others joined him soon enough.

* * *

"So this is your party base – epic!" Mumble smiled in pure excitement upon passing the entrance. "Aye it is. Home sweet home. What's ours is yours!" Ramon beamed back. Adelie Land was very upbeat and vibrant green moss lay at the shores. The entrance to the habitat consisted of two overhanging precipices – ideal for shelter in storms. Two mountains were on either side, widening like a valley on the way down to the ocean. Shiny grey piles of stone and pebbles peppered the snowy lands. Not to mention the large amount of singing and partying adelies down there.

"There's so many of you," the sole emperor mumbled, awestruck by the wonders of his new home.

"This is nothing," Rinaldo spoke up, "There used to be thrice as many!"

"Yeah, back when you could catch belly-guts of fish," chimed in Nestor. Mumble's brows raised. "The shortage has affected you too?!" he squawked. The Amigos nodded their heads solemnly. "A lot of us will end up as goners," Raul sighed.

"I never knew rocks were edible!" Mumble gasped, catching an unusual image. An adelie male waddled nearby, carrying a pebble in his mouth. "Eating rocks?! That's doubly funny!" Rinaldo hawked, head dipping up and down. "And why would that be?" Mumble asked, skeptical. "Just kidding. The rocks are actually for building our nests," Lombardo chatted.

A group of females waddled past. "So you hatchlings need to hang out with an Emperor just to satisfy your egos?" one spoke up. The others giggled and bobbed their heads in agreement. "No Carmen, in fact this one knows the word equality more than I've seen in any other penguin," Ramon retorted. "Ooh! Iced!" Nestor joined in. The females just turned on their heels. "We'll come back when you learn proper etiquette!" they announced as they went on their way.

"Put those egos away, ladies. You're gonna hurt someone!" Raul squawked indignantly.

"WHATEVER!"

"Regarding the shortage, how much have you emperors been affected?" Rinaldo questioned, turning to Mumble. "Very heavily," he replied, "We are half of what we used to be and some have been driven literally insane by the lack of food."

Nestor gave a low, sad whistle. "Damn, teamwork is what's needed. Not all this shunning and narcissism," he stated. "I, for one, agree," Mumble declared, "And I've got a plan to help us live through our adolescence. Let's conclude this new day first, however, then we'll talk about our hunting strategies."

And so the group of six stood at the top of the slope, under the archways of the Adelie Land entrance. They watched as the warm blessing of the sun faded away into the chilly night.

* * *

**I didn't make the leopard seal talk because I wanted to stick closer to the laws of nature. To be specific, penguins can only understand each other and other species of birds.**

**The Leopard Seal Chase was always one of my favorite parts in the movie.**

**So to be able to adapt and write it in a new style was a new and epic experience for me!**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
